This Changes Everything
by ohsnapples
Summary: Pain. Loss. Suffering. Changes. Tifa knew it all, especially when a new problem emerges. How will Cloud react? Will he stick by her or will he run away? During AC/ACC slight AU Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N) Well, this is the first chapter of my first story posted on . Keep in mind that this is __**NOT **__my first story, I have made several that were not posted here for the one reason that I feel that they weren't good enough. I think this story has potential so I posted it. If I made some mistakes please tell me. I got most of the information off of FF7 game AC/ACC and the novel of AC that I got from the special edition of Advent Children. I'm not sure if anyone has posted a story like this. Review please!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final fantasy or any of the characters or locations._

_Now! On with the story! Enjoy :D_

_**This Changes Everything**_

'Tifa's POV'

An hour after I got off the phone with the mysterious boy and Cloud I heard Fenrir pull up just as I was finishing making dinner. Marlene sat up from the stool where she was doing her homework and gleefully ran to the front to greet him. When the door opened revealing Cloud with a boy a few years older than Marlene on his back she took a step back. Did I remember to tell her that Cloud was bringing somebody back with him? By the look on her face, I was guessing that I didn't. Without a word, Cloud carried the unconscious boy up the stairs and we followed him. His heavy boots making creaks on the floor and he placed the boy on his bed. The boy had light brown disheveled hair and dirty clothing. I bent down to Marlene's level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you get a wet cloth for him?" I asked her and she peeked towards the boy. His mouth was twisted in a grimace and his eyes were shut tight. A groan escaped his lips and his fingers clenched and unclenched. She was uncharacteristic when she looked back at me seriously.

"OK, Tifa." And with that she ran out of the room and disappeared behind the door. I could hear the clanging in the other room and then the faucet run.

I looked back at Cloud and saw that he was looking at the boy with the look I know too well. It was a mixture of sorrow and protectiveness. He stood stiff as a board and his fists were clenched tightly.

"Geostigma," He started, his voice gruff "it's the early stages of it, too." He looked at me directly in the eyes, which caught me off guard. Lately when Cloud looks at me, it's usually not in my eyes. He's always been shy and doesn't like to look into anybody's eyes. "Do you mind taking care of him?" He asked me, his voice soft as if he thought that I would say that I did mind.

I shook my head "Of course not." Cloud nodded his face solemn. He turned back to the boy, his gloved hand came up and pushed the boy's greasy hair from his forehead and the mark of the stigma became visible. He looked back toward me to see my reaction. I tried to keep my face straight but failing. This boy was so young, yet we both knew what was going to happen.

Marlene came back in the room with a small bowl filled with water and a towel placed in the middle of it. She handed it to me and I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you, Marlene." I said softly and walked to the boy's bedside and sat down on the chair next to it. I placed the bowl on Clouds bedside table and picked up the towel and wrung out the extra water out before I pressed it on his forehead. He moaned as the cold towel touched his burning face. The lines on his face smoothed as he relaxed and fell in a light sleep.

"What's his name?" I heard Marlene ask softly. I looked up towards Cloud and saw he was still looking down at me before he turned his head quickly to look at the little girl. I could've sworn I saw him blush beneath his blond spikes.

"Denzel." Cloud answered. Marlene walked closer so that she was standing next to me.

"Is he going to live with us?" she asked me, her eyes hopeful. Cloud looked towards me again, questioningly.

"If he has no other place to go," I responded and saw a smile light up her face.

"Can he stay in my room?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure." I smile as hers brightens and I place a hand on her shoulder again. "Go downstairs and wait for me and Cloud. We'll be down in a minute." Marlene nodded before I heard her bouncing down the stairs. I turned to Cloud. "We'll need to get him a bed and some new clothes." I tell him and he nodded.

"I'll pick some up after my deliveries tomorrow." He said without looking at me.

"Okay." I said and wet the towel again before I placed it on Denzel's forehead and stood up. I wiped my wet hands on the side of my pants before bring my hand up to wipe the hair out of my face. "Tell me something: There are lots of kids with the stigma. They're building special homes for the because of all the kids without parents. So why did you bring Denzel here?"

Cloud looked down at me, "This kid came to me." He responded cryptically.

I gave him a questioning look, "What does that mean?" I waited for him to answer but he had that lost look he has when he doesn't know how to answer. I sighed, "Come on, let's go have some dinner."

"I'm not hungry," He mumbled. I would have believed him if I didn't hear his stomach grumble loudly. The sides of my lips turn up and his cheeks flush again as I step behind him.

"I don't believe that," I said and put both of my hand on his shoulders and guided him out of the room. "I made your favorite." I tell him and he walks a little faster and I smile even more.

* * * *

That night I was watching over Denzel. I was able to convince Cloud to sleep in my room while I watched over him. At first Cloud wanted to watch over the boy but I pointed out that he had and early delivery and he reluctantly agreed.

I can still picture his face when I offered him to sleep in my room. He instantly became flustered and his face became crimson red and he started stuttering, I didn't know what his problem was until a few seconds later when I realized that he thought that we would sleep in the same bed. When I corrected him he froze and his face became, impossibly, more red.

My eyelids were staring to feel heavy, I thought maybe I could close my eyes for a few minutes and if Denzel needed me I would wake up. When I settled into a more comfortable position on the chair Denzel moaned. I looked at him and saw the stigma pouring from his bruise, I quickly soaked the towel and wipe away the dark thickness that is the stigma. When it started to calm down I breathed a sigh of relief.

I didn't notice that the stigma got on my hands. But in the morning there was no trace of the stigma on my hands.

* * * *

The next night…

The kids have gone to bed and the bar is completely silent. It's been a week since Denzel has come to live with us and he's been very polite. We learned that he is eight years old and that his parents died when the sector 7 plate fell on the slums. We also learned that he was taken in by an old woman named Ruvie, who treated him like he was her own, but she then died when Meteor almost fell on the planet. Cloud and I knew we had to take care of him now. He lost everything because of us.

But the one he seems most connected to is Cloud, he looks up to him with hero-worship. And he talks more when Cloud is around. The one thing that bothers me is that Denzel asked questions I could easily answer. When I asked some older regulars at the bar they responded, _Boys will be boys. Nothing to worry about, you couldn't be a more normal family_. The men's words calmed me, the part of 'normal family' made me smile and think about it. We actually did look like a real family. One day when Cloud was planning one of his deliveries the children were leaned over the map, helping him find the most time-efficient route. From the outside Cloud and I looked like young parents with two kids. That made me smile even more.

But lately things haven't been good. Cloud was around a lot when Denzel first came but gradually he started coming home later and later. I don't like it. He could be dead lying in a ditch somewhere. No, Clouds a fighter, he could easily take any monster or person down.

I cleaned some of the glasses with a dish rag and sighed, I glanced over to the clock radio that flashed ten o'clock. If the pattern continues Cloud shouldn't be home for at least a few hours. I wish I had someone to talk to that would be happy to come home at a rational time.

I finished putting the last of the glasses away when I feel a stab at my left arm. I grimace and look down at my arm with the red ribbon on it.

I stop breathing.

There's a black bruise with black ooze dripping down my fore arm all the way to the floor. The pain in my arm increases; it feels like someone dropped a large boulder on it. I drop to my knees as the pain becomes over consuming.

I have Geostigma.

_Please review :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N) Here's another chapter! I changed the rating to T because I changed my mind so there isn't going to be any M material. It might change back to M if I'm in the mood, or if you demand more explicit content. If anything, its high T, there will be small sexual content, and a couple places with foul language, so count that as a warning. And I'm not a male or Cloud so I couldn't get some mannerisms down, but I think I did a pretty good job :3 click the green review button and tell me what you think! This chapter is longer than the other. Enjoy!_

_A big thank you to _**johncold7, ****mom calling****, ****Nutt Man 117****, ****vLuna****, **_and _**Cara **_for giving me lovely reviews, its people like you guys that make me update :D_

_**This Changes Everything**_ - **Chapter 2** -

'Cloud's POV'

It was late. Late enough that the moon was high above me. I sighed 'cause I know that Tifa was probably awake, waiting for me. I felt bad, Tifa didn't have to wait for me, but she did. I wish that she would stop worrying about me. Whenever I stayed out late she would always be waiting up. I was cutting into her sleeping time. I could get home earlier but that was not an option, I would only be reminded of my failures, my failure of not protecting Denzel. The kid looks up to me like I'm a hero, what would happen if he knew his 'hero' couldn't save him. I don't know why, I can't do anything right. I almost destroyed the planet by giving Sephiroth the Black Materia, and I can't help anybody. I let both my best friend and the last Ancient die.

I pulled in the garage and swung one of my legs around Fenrir. I took my goggles off my head and stuck them on the handle bars, watching them dangle there for a minute. I walked out of the garage and around the building so I was at the front entrance and I hesitated. I tried to wipe the dirt off my clothes, but the effort seemed futile. I took a deep breath before entering the building. I had a feeling I might suffer Tifa's wrath, she didn't yell or cry or anything like that, its just that she had this look about her that instantly made me uncomfortable. She would cross her arms, as I would be explaining, cock her head and her eyebrows would rise slightly, as if daring my alibi. And it scared me shitless 'cause I knew she would be able to tell if I was lying.

Tifa Lockhart, my best friend, the closest one from my childhood that lived after Sephiroth burned down our home town. I never really talked to her when we were younger, I was too shy, and she always hung out with the boys that made fun of me. She never made fun of me, actually whenever our paths crossed she never said a mean thing. Sometimes I would watch her from my bedroom window as she played in her back yard, and I would watch with awe, my eyes never leaving from her. Her beauty was riveting. Sometimes she would spot me, and I would look away quickly, my face would be burning, and I would pretend I was looking at something else. But she wouldn't glare at me, wouldn't yell at me, she would just wave with a smile on her face, and I would wish that she would ask me if I wanted to play. Even when I heard her laugh would the other kids, I would think that it was stupid, but what I really wanted was to be the one laughing with her.

Of course, the feelings faded, I now felt we were living together platonically. People had their theories of our relationship, but they were wrong, I have never slept with Tifa. We slept in the same bed rarely during our AVALANCHE days but we never _slept_ together. We've never even kissed. Occasionally she would kiss me on the cheek but it was nothing more than a friendly peck, and she would only do it on special occasions, like her birthday or any holiday when I would buy her something. Patrons at the bar would often ask about our relationship but I would set them straight immediately. If only they new about the one I was truly in love with.

I was at Aerith's church again. But for some reason when I go there, it seems more like home than the 7th Heaven does. It feels like Aerith is there with me while I'm there. I imagine her light brown hair, lean face, pink modest long dress, and to top it off the pink ribbon in her hair. Her smile made me weak in the knees; it was a true smile, one that she never had to fake. She was a year older than me, but that never bothered me, my mother always said I would go well with a girl older than me. Although nothing happened between us, my heart would soar for her. My guilt goes away and it makes me at ease. The guilt that the one person I really loved was killed in front of me. And I didn't do a damn thing about it! I just stood there as Sephiroth's Masamune stabbed through her stomach. It was mind boggling because just a few second earlier she looked up at me and smiled at me. She _smiled_, not knowing that Sephiroth would fall out of the sky and kill her. That's why I went to the church. When I feel her at the church, it feels like she isn't really gone. I go there more than often, almost every day, on the way home from my deliveries I stop in, sometimes for hours. But I know she doesn't mind.

I walk through the door of the 7th Heaven and noticed the lights were out, which was odd, Tifa usually waited up down here, usually reading a book or magazine, or cleaning. Surprisingly, it upset me that she didn't stay up for me. I know I said I wished she didn't, but that didn't mean I didn't like her doing it. I liked walking in and seeing her smile, hearing her greet me, asking how my deliveries went. But after that she would switch into the 'why the hell are you so late?' mode. I looked around and saw the chairs were up on the tables and the glasses were all cleaned and in perfect order. I walked towards the bar to have a late night drink 'cause I wasn't really tired. Perhaps something strong that I can drown myself in. That reminded me of one night after an hour of being home; I sat behind the bar and poured myself something that was strong and burned going down the throat. About ten minutes later I heard the steps creak; tifa emerged wearing a white tank top and blue plaid pajama bottoms. Tifa paused, taking in my slightly drunken appearance

'_Mind if I join you?' _she asked, it sounded like she had something to tell me. I wasn't in the mood to talk; it was the day I went to the Forgotten City. Elmyra, Aerith's adopted mother, wanted me to deliver a bouquet to the lake where I parted from my love.

'_I wanna drink alone.' _I grumbled, not looking up, I didn't want to see her reaction. I knew my words hurt her.

'_Then drink in your room' _almost an instant reply, I could tell she said those words off the bat, she turned around swiftly, stomping up the stairs. I_ did_ hurt her.

The memory wasn't one of my most pleasant memories, but the next morning she greeted me with the same smile, pretending like the night before didn't happen. But I could see that she was sort of hesitant. I never wanted to hurt her, but if I was always with her, I would always do that to her. Sighing deeply, I switched on the lights.

I was a little more disappointed when I didn't see Tifa in the light; I was hoping maybe she was hiding herself in the darkness. She usually waits for me, no matter how late I am. Did she really give up on me? I felt an unexpected lump in my throat, which threatened to choke me. It's a little too much to think that my childhood friend would give up now, after all we've been through. I walk around the bar now with a purpose; I really need to drown myself in my sorrows now. But then I stop when I see her.

Tifa was on the ground, surrounded by a dark puddle. At first I thought it was blood but then I noticed it was a dark brown almost black, not red. I knelt down next to Tifa and I wiped a dark smudge off her face with my gloved hands. I pick her up in my arms, quickly, trying to get her away from the ooze. I tried to shake her awake, I gently placed my hand on her cheek, giving it a slight tap, trying not to hurt her.

"Tifa!" I called to her frantically. Her eyes opened briefly before closing them tight and she started to retch the dark ooze. It doesn't take me long to realize what it was. It was Geostigma. "Tifa!" I called to her again, desperately this time. She had to wake up, she wouldn't die on me now, I need her to run the bar, to take care of the children. I wouldn't be able to do it on my own. And then it dawned on me, I might have to, and Tifa would be gone. The thought was a lot worse than I could imagine. A Tifa-less life be one not worth living in.

When she opens her ruby eyes, they stay open. I could feel relief crushing down on my chest. But the lump in my throat wouldn't go away. Tifa has Geostigma. I'm losing her. Her eyes are opened not all the way, like it would take too much more energy to open them. Her body is lying limply, if her eyes weren't open it would look like she was… dead. I forced the thought out of my mind, knowing that in time, that would probably happen. Then another thought came, I would live to see her dead body, see her never open her eyes, never smile, never wait for me to get home.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked weakly, "When did you get home?"

"A few minutes ago," I responded, my eyes wide with concern. How long has she been on the ground? Was she waiting for me? Some hero I am. I can't help anyone

Tifa looked down at her left arm where the little bruise was, wincing a little when she saw it. "I guess this changes everything," Tifa muttered, she smiled humorlessly "and I thought I was stronger than this."

"It doesn't matter how strong you are, anybody could get the stigma." I try to soothe, but I knew it didn't have that much of an effect. Why Tifa? Denzel was bad enough. Why was I still being punished? I punish myself enough as it is…

I picked Tifa up in my arms and carried her upstairs, she struggled against me briefly, she squirmed her torso one way and her legs the other way, not making my job any easier. I can tell she's not really trying hard, either that or that's all the energy she has, if it is then I felt bad, Tifa could probably kick my ass and not break a sweat, now I could tell that she wouldn't even be able to rip a piece of toilet paper. That made me even more depressed.

"But I need to clean up." She argued and she stopped struggling. I could tell she didn't have the energy to keep moving.

"I'll clean it up" I told her and she looks at me surprisingly. It's very rare that I offer to do house work. Tifa does pretty much anything to make me help, she begs, pleads, bribes, blackmails. I hate house work as much as I hate Sephiroth. But I'd be willing to do it for Tifa.

I kicked Tifa's door open and place her down on her bed gently. I could feel her gaze but I couldn't bring our eyes to meet, because then she would see an emotion in my eyes that she would hate. Fear. She knows what's going to happen, its not like she hasn't seen it before, as time goes on her stigma is going to get worse, leading to her ultimate demise. I tore through almost every medical book and records, trying to find some clue to beat this. I even talked to every doctor from every city and town I went to when I was making my deliveries, but all of them had the same sort of answer. _Geostigma occurred with no cure, it's very possible no one will ever find one._ All the doctors could tell me was something I already knew, the victim doesn't last much longer than a few months, and they can even die as quickly as one day.Tifa knows this too. I fear that she isn't going to last too long, I would loose my best friend.

"Cloud," Tifa interrupted my thoughts. When I didn't look at her she grabbed my hand, causing me too peek up at her from under my spikes. "I'm not going to give up. I will find a way to beat this. I promise." I had the urge to ask her how she was going to beat this if no one had been able to find a cure. But then I realized she was trying to ease my mind. She was possibly trying to ease hers as well; having hope was the only thing she had left. I glanced down at her stigma, hating how it looked on her otherwise flawless skin.

"I'll get a wet cloth." I murmured and walked to the bathroom. I quickly grabbed a hand towel and ran it underneath lukewarm water. When I got back in her bedroom I noticed that she was having another attack, her face was scrunched up, her eyes squinted shut, her mouth parted, letting out little whimpers, her chest rising and falling quickly. I rushed to her side, trying to wipe the stigma from oozing down her arm. But I realize in helplessness that that was the most that I could do. After a few antagonizing moments her attack finally calmed and she squinted her eyes open.

"See, that wasn't…so bad," she said painfully. I know she's lying. Tifa may be good at a lot of thing, but lying is not one of them.

I tried to smile at her, and barely succeeding. I reach forward and cup her cheek. "Get some sleep. I'll take care of everything," I told her and she smiled back in return. Even with Geostigma, she tries to put up her happy routine, and if it wasn't for the small tears escaping out of the corner of her eyes, I would have believed it was bona fide.

When I walked out of her room I leaved it open a little, just incase she has an attack, I'll be able to hear it. I ran a gloved hand through my golden spikes irritably and I think _Why can't it be me? I can't lose her too, she's all I have left. _

**But everyone you love will die and you can't save them. **A familiar voice says in my head.

_Shut up!_

**Like the Cetra and that SOLDIER. You killed them and you'll kill her too.**

_I said shut up Sephiroth!_

My head became clear and I sighed in relief. It's not the first time I heard his voice in my head since meteor. Usual he says that I'm too weak to help anybody and that I'll kill them all. Well not this time. This time I'll do whatever it takes to save Tifa and Denzel. No matter what, I'll find a cure and I will get Sephiroth out of my head.

* * * *

The next morning when I woke up and I took a quick shower. What happened last night didn't seem real, even though I thought about it all night. The shower was probably the best thing I felt since this horrible event. The warm water on my cool skin was calming, it felt like it has been forever since I taken a shower. I would have last night but I was busy tearing through medical books, trying to find some sort of clue of how I could beat this, with no luck. Usually I like to take two showers a day, one in the morning to rid me of morning drowsiness and one at night ridding me of the dirt and sweat I accumulated while riding around Gaia. After I turned off the water and tied a towel around my waist, I went in my room to grab a change of clothes, when I realized that all my shirts were dirty. I pulled on a pair of loose dark pants and walked downstairs. I walked down the stairs, each step making a creak as I walked down it. When I got there I saw that Tifa was making breakfast.

She was humming as she flipped the pancakes on the pan. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a black tank top. Her feet were bare and occasionally tapping on the floor as she hummed a random tune. I must've stopped to stare at her for a while because then I notice her turn to look at me.

"Hi Cloud," she smiled warmly. I continued to gape at her. "Is something wrong?" Did she completely forget about her stigma?

I look down at her arm, hoping that last night was just a bad dream. But instead of the stigma, I saw a white bandage wrapped around her arm. I knew what was behind the bandage, and it made my heart turn, the last thing I wanted in the world was for Tifa to get Geostigma. I look back up to meet her eyes and saw that there was genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"You shouldn't be up," I told her and she rolled her eyes. She looked back at the pan and flipped the pancake again.

"And what? Let you do the cooking and house cleaning? Remember what happened last time?" She asked and started to laugh while I turned red. The last time Tifa had the flu, I was trying to make breakfast and almost successfully burn the bar down. In my defense it wasn't my fault. I was making breakfast and the TV was on and I glance away for a moment, but when I look back I saw that somehow my pants got on fire. So I was running around the bar, trying to find the fire extinguisher because somehow it was missing. So then I did a stop-drop-and roll. A very bad idea to do on wooden floors. So by now the fire was very close to burning my package and then I finally found the damn extinguisher and of course I sprayed it on myself. But when I tried to extinguish the floor, I saw that it was empty. So by now I'm panicking and the fire alarm is blaring so loud I couldn't think. Then I was saved when water was pored on the flames. Tifa was standing there holding a bucket. When she saw me she was laughing hysterically and I looked down to see there was a hole in my pants that showed my tighty whiteys and they were wet. After that day I switched to boxers.

"But you could've had another attack," I say as I stepped closer to her. My bare feet padded against the wooden floor.

"It doesn't matter if I have an attack while I'm standing up or sitting down," Tifa said and pointed to the small room with the washer and dryer with her hand with the spatula. "Your shirts should be done." She still had the smile on her lips.

I walk over towards it and grabbed a zip up black vest. "You should at least close the bar." I shrug on the vest without zipping it up. I always like how the fabric is toasty warm when you take it out of the dryer. It felt nice on my still cold skin. Whenever I'm alone and Tifa did my laundry as she normally does, and she puts it on my bed perfectly folded, I bring the warm clothes up to my face and let the clean scent and heat engulf me.

"And let people think that I have Geostigma and I' lose my costumers at a drop of a hat?" she says as she puts the stack of pancakes on a plate. She turns a knob on the oven and the fire goes out beneath the oven. Then she shakes her head, the smile now gone. "I don't think so."

"But you _do _have Geostigma," I told her. Tifa ignores me and picks up the plate full of pancakes and puts it on the table. She goes into the refrigerator and takes the syrup out. She puts that on the table too. The smile hasn't returned to her face and she's trying hard not to look at me. "At least can you please take it easy for a while?"

"Why do you care," Tifa finally snapped, still not looking at me. "I thought you only cared about _her_." She emphasizes the last word, and I knew who she meant immediately.

A lump quickly forms in my throat. It's unfair to Tifa because I know how she feels about me, I knew while we were searching for Sephiroth two years ago her feelings for me grew. But I still can't get my mind off Aerith, even though she's been gone since that fateful day at the Forgotten City. It's not like I don't care for Tifa, it's just that how can you be with somebody, but can't stop thinking about somebody else? I do care deeply for Tifa, it's just not the way she wants me to. And that's really hard, especially since we live together. Last night when I thought Tifa had given up on me, I hurt much worse than I anticipated, I thought it would be a small sting and I would get over it quickly, but if I did ever happen I don't think I would be able to take it.

"Tifa," I stretch my arm towards her, trying to grab her. Not forcefully but as a comforting gesture.

"Just go Cloud," she says and I gape at her in shock. She looks genuinely hurt, it also looks like tears are about to fall. If there's another thing I can't stand are Tifa's tears, whenever I see the liquid pool from her eyes I feel helpless, I would do anything to make her smile again. "Fine, I'll go." She storms out of the kitchen and seconds later I hear the front door slam shut.

It took a few minutes to register what happened. When I did, I ran to the phone and called Tifa's cell phone. But after a few rings, I could tell that she wasn't going to answer. Tifa always answers her phone, no matter what the situation is if her phone rings she has to answer, incase it was an emergency. I cursed aloud, more than anything I want Tifa to come back. What happens if she has an attack? The last thing I want is to get a call from someone saying they found her, and they tell me something I don't wasn't to hear, I lost her. I called Barret quckly, begging for him to have his phone on. I obviously can't leave the kids alone, if worse came to worse I would leave them with the neighbors. I want to do this fast so Tifa doesn't get too far ahead of me.

"It better be pretty damn important if you're callin' me this early in the mornin'," Barret's pissed of voice answers.

"How quick can you get here?" I just cut to the chase; I don't have time for formalities.

"I'm assumin' you mean the 7th Heaven?" Barret asks and that makes me want to punch him through the phone, where else would I be?

"Yes!" I yell impatiently, I don't have time for this!

"Awright jeez, what's with the hurry?"

"Tifa left and I need someone to take care of the kids," I say quickly, he really needs to stop asking questions and get the hell over here.

"Tifa's gone?" Barret's voice rises; he has a weak spot for Tifa. She's like another daughter to him, they met when Tifa first came to Midgar, and she was only sixteen at the time.

"Barret," I said warningly.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." He said and I hear rushing on the other end.

* * * *

_Me likie lots of reviews :D please? I'll give you a life size Cloud cookie _


	3. Chapter 3

_(AN) So sorry for the really late update! Its just been really hectic with school and video making, I haven't much time for writing. But I promise the next one will be out sooner! ( actually not 100% sure on that xD) Check out the trailer of this that my sister (XFinalFantasyNightsX) made on youtube! It's awesome! I also want to say that she helps a lot on this story, if it wasn't for her the updates would be coming less than frequent :)I've probably made some mistakes so don't mind them! Read and review!!!! :D_

_A really big thank you to: _**mom calling****,****mirrorshine****, ****TiffanyLockheart****, ****mr. lau****, ****Ruka-x3****, ****chibipinkbunny****, **_and_**Chicki Babie**_please keep the reviews coming! They help me keep in shape for writing xD_

_Did I do a disclaimer last chapter? No? that's what I thought…_

_DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy and all of their characters belong to square enix, and in no way belong to me. As if you guys didn't already know xD_

_**This Changes Everything**_ - **Chapter 3**-

'Tifa's POV'

I don't know what possessed me to come here. It felt like I don't belong at this place, with all the beautiful yellow and white flowers. It felt like I was intruding, this was not my place at all, I didn't belong. But I was drawn to the church in the slums. As I ran, my feet just kept moving in this direction. Like somebody was calling me. I haven't been here a lot, only a few times with Cloud after he defeated Sephiroth for the second time. Now that I think about it, I don't think I have been here with her at all.

I knelt down in front of the flower bed. The sun was shinning through the hole in the ceiling. I knew Cloud had fallen through the same hole because he told me about it. With the sun reflecting off the flowers it seemed just as bright as the light. It reminded me of her, always light and warm, she never seemed to be anything but happy. The only time I can remember her not being remotely happy was when we went to Gongaga, and we met Zack's parents. Even when she died she didn't look upset.

I find it amazing that even though these flowers are unattended, they still stand perfect. It seems like she's watching over them, too.

I could feel tears flood my eyes. Even though Aerith loves the man I love, I can't bring myself to think bad thoughts about her. She was one of my best friends and Cloud loves her. She's the only one he loves. I don't think he'll have those feelings for anyone else, no matter how much I want him to.

Last night I woke up, around four in the morning, and after remembering some of the events of the previous time I was conscious I went to check on Cloud. I didn't have a clear memory of that night, all I knew was that I caught Geostigma. I vaguely remember Cloud finding out and taking me to my room. I tried really hard to remember what it was like to have him carry me, and have his arms around me, holding me tight, trying not to lose me.

When I was at his door I paused, I've only been in his room a few times when he was asleep, but I was only trying to wake him up when he had the day off, so I never really got to relish him in his sleep. I turned the knob slowly, trying to to make any noise. If he had caught me I wouldn't know how to explain myself.

When I entered his room I saw him sprawled out in many directions, one leg was hanging off the bed. His lips were turned up in a light smile; he was probably having a good dream. I wondered what he was dreaming about that was so pleasant to him, the few times I came to wake him up I have never seen that smile on his face. I turned to go, trying to think of what he may be dreaming of. That was when I heard him call out to Aerith. I turned to look at him and that same silly smile was on his face. That was what shook me.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. _'Come on'_ I though to myself. _'Pull yourself together. It's not his fault that he doesn't love you.'_ I felt more tears slip out of my eyes. _'I can't compete with a memory.'_

"_That's not true"_. I heard a familiar sweet voice that I hadn't heard in two years. I gasped and looked up, but didn't see anything. I look around the whole church trying to see the source of the voice. I forgot what her voice sounded like, it was like honey. I couldn't see anything but I knew she was there.

"Aerith?" I said aloud and stand up. I waited a few minutes, but I still didn't hear anything. I closed my eyes tightly and tears escape the corners. Please let her be there. "I need help," I said desperately. "I probably only have a few weeks left. The only thing I want is for him to love me."

I told Cloud that I would find a way to beat this, but we both know all too well that there is no cure, and one won't be found anytime soon. My life was coming very close to the end, and there was nothing either of us could do about it.

Then I heard the door of the church open and heavy footsteps. I turn around and saw familiar spikes walking towards me.

* * * *

'Cloud's POV'

When I saw Tifa standing in Aerith's church, surrounded by her flowers, I felt a surge of anger. What the hell was she thinking?! What if something happened to her? It scared me shitless about how many things could happen to a person. Especially a beautiful woman like Tifa because you never know what kind of perverts hangs around these ruins. I know that Tifa can take anybody down with her hands tied behind her back, but what if she has an attack? And I wasn't around to help her? I don't know what I would do.

She was looking at me with wide eyes, curious eyes, like she wasn't expecting me to follow her. Of course I would follow her! She obviously doesn't know that I wouldn't be able to function without her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I ask sharply, perhaps a little too loudly. I saw her cringe as my voice broke the silence, but I was too angry to care. I took a few steps toward her and she took a few steps back, she looked like a frightened deer. I could easily hear her swallow nervously, thanks to the MAKO injections I got when I was a teen.

"_Hey, Cloud," _I heard a voice that I still had nightmares about. _"Don't be hard on the girl. Aerith called her here."_

I turn and saw a familiar man with black spikey hair appear on one of the benches. His hands clasped behind his head, looking at Cloud lazily.

"Zack," I breathe out and stare at him with wide eyes

Zack smirks. _"Long time no see, huh?"_ He says as he stretches lazily on the bench. He glances toward Tifa. _"If I had knew that you've gotten this bitter, I probably should've visited more. Right, Aerith?" _he doesn't glace anywhere which made me wonder if he could really see her.

"_Cloud, don't be angry with Tifa," _her voice came through, and then Aerith appeared sitting next to Zack_. "I called her here."_

I felt shame color my cheeks and glance over at Tifa. She's looking down and her face is set in a grimace. That's when I notice tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked like a kicked dog. It made me uneasy that I did the kicking. There was many things I wanted to do, I wanted to apologize till I was blue I in the face, I wanted to pull her in my arms and whisper how much she means to me, I wanted to feel her lips on mine. Whoa. Wait a minute… No, I don't feel that way towards her…

"Tifa," I murmur softly and I slowly move towards her. Her eyes snap up to mine for a second before looking away. I could feel the shame crush me. Why did I get angry at her? She took another step back. I noticed she was trembling, if it was a different position, like if she was trembling with pleasure I would of thought it was adorable. I wanted to take her in my arms again and do anything to stop the trembling which was caused by me. By me only. The guilt was strangling me, threatening to consume me.

"_Hey buddy, it looks like you're scarring her,"_ Zack's voice rang through the silence. I snapped my head in his direction and gave him a deadly glare.

I knew I was frightening to her; it was obvious to anyone with eyes, the last think I wanted to do was scare her anymore, but if I was going to be with her I would be constantly scarring her with my bursts of anger. I was taught to release my anger with fighting but if I ever got angry at Tifa I would never be able to hit her, I'm not a cave man and I would never hit a woman.

Zack was still smiling until Aerith hit him in the back of the head, causing his hair to become even more messed up. Zack looked up at her with mock shock and ran a gloved hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it. But then they both looked forward abruptly, a look of grief in their features.

I looked towards the spot where they were looking Tifa and saw that she was on the ground. She was having another attack. And this one looked bad. She was breathing deeply and quickly, I saw the dark ooze seeping through the bandages, that meant it was getting worse, I thought with dread. That means her few months might be cut very short.

I quickly rushed towards her and knelt down next to her and pulled her in my arms to try to calm her spazzing body. Her breaths were still coming in quickly, her face was mixed with genuine pain and terror. I looked at Aerith desperately, but she was giving me a sympathetic look, and I knew she was going to tell me something I wouldn't want to hear.

"Aerith, please, help her," I begged. I would do anything to save Tifa; if she was gone nothing would make sense anymore.

"_I'm sorry,"_ Aerith apologized as she clasped her hands together in pray form. _"I can't do anything now."_

I could feel Tifa's spasms calm down; suddenly she laid limply in my arms. "Tifa?" I call to her softly and she cracks an eye open before shutting it tightly and a groan escaped her lips. "Teef," I say again that was more like a sigh of relief.

I put one hand behind her head and guided her face to the curve of my neck as I leaned over her, as if to protect her from any harm. My other arm was wrapped around and held her firmly to me. Her warm body made me feel more comfortable, we've only ever hugged a few times, and I had to admit I really liked the feel of her body against mine. I could feel that she was barely conscious so I decided to apologize before it was too late.

"I didn't mean to get angry. Please forgive me." I leaned down so my cheek was touching hers. "I promise I won't leave you. Ever." That last statement made me realize that before this happened I was going to leave her, leave her to fend for two children, and two stigma victims. The guilt came even larger this time, how could I have left her? I want to relish the last of my time with her and Denzel.

I could feel tears start to soak my neck and I held her tighter in my arms, I was surprised I wasn't crushing her, but she didn't seem to mind. I was wondering if she was crying because of the pain or because of my apology. I figured it was the latter. I tightened my gloved hands, which were at both sides of her waist, squeezing her closer to me. I was not going to let go.

I hear a something muffled behind me and I turn around to see Aerith with a hand over Zack's mouth. I see the edges of his lips and he was smiling. Just as I was wondering what he was smiling at, Aerith looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile and a little wave before disappearing. I pulled away a little to look down at Tifa's face and saw that she passed out.

I noticed that she was looking rather peaceful, which made me do nothing but stare. This was the first time I saw here really look peaceful in a while, it made me smile a little to think that I brought her peace like that. Were my feelings changing about her? I don't think so. Aerith was the only one for me.

I just realized that Aerith was with Zack. She was _with_ him. I remember when she told me in Gongaga that Zack was her first love. I didn't have my memory of him at the time so I didn't know that I was in love with my best friend's girl. If I had known, would things be different? And was Aerith back in love with him? If she wasn't why would she be with him right now? I tried to make myself jealous but for some reason I could not.

As gently as I could, I picked her up and walked out of the church, holding her bridal style. I placed her on Fenrir and I get on behind her so I make sure that she doesn't fall off. I put my hands on the handle bars and she was leaning against my chest, her head was resting on my shoulder, and the warmth came back to me. I drove back home slower than normal, trying not to disturb her. The roar of Fenrir's engine was loud enough as it was, I didn't need to wake her up by making sharp turns and speeding.

When I got home I carried Tifa in silently, trying not to draw attention to us, when I put her to bed, Marlene poked her head in the room. She looked between Tifa and I then her eyes shot to the bandage on Tifa's arm. Her face became horrified.

"Cloud, if Tifa sick?" She asked still looking at the bandage on Tifa's arm, which was still soaked with the stigma.

I nodded slowly. "She is, Marlene," I tell her, gently trying to prevent her from being upset, but when I see fear on her face I tried to assure her. "But Tifa's strong, she'll beat this," I said and guided her out of the room. "Is your daddy here?"

The horrified expression went away and she nodded excitedly and took my hand to bring me to her and Denzel's room. I saw Barret sitting in a too small chair as he wiped the cloth on Denzel's head. The image of Barret will stay with me, I had the urge to break into fits of laughter, but I knew now was no the time. Maybe in the near future we will be able to laugh about it. That's when he noticed me.

"Yo, spikey!" He says and stands up, a satisfied grin on his face. "I'm no nurse, but I think I'm doin' a pretty dam- uh" he notices Marlene and quickly changed his words. "I mean dang good job, if I do say so myself," he boasted proudly. His face became confused when I didn't greet him or say anything to him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and my index finger. No better time than the present. "Tifa's got the Stigma," I told him.

This instantly wipes the smile off his face. "WHAT!" He yells and I cringe, he has a panicked expression on his face. Did I say he had a soft spot for Tifa? He tears out of the room, screaming, "Don't worry Tifa! Barret's comin'!

I let out a sigh of defeat. Nothing would stop Barret from waking her from the sleep I tried to give her.

* * * *

'Regular POV'

"Do you think it was a good idea to get involved?" Zack asked, much too serious for his normal self.

The corners of Aerith's lips turned up "It was your idea." But then her face became serious "and I believe that we have to be involved, I wish we could help even more, like cure the stigma, but even I know that wouldn't be possible, unless something drastically changed, like the world was on the brink of destruction. And Cloud certainly hasn't forgotten about us, our deaths made a deep impact on him."

She sighed before she continued. " And I feel he has deep feelings for me, to Tifa's dismay. she even wanted to make me change Clouds feelings for her into love, which I would in a heart beat but I can't manipulate Clouds feelings like that, he has to feel in on his own. And I can tell he's close but we keep getting in the way. I hope he realizes his feelings for her soon, before it's too late."

This only made Zack's playful grin come on. "I know I told him that he was my living legacy, but he didn't have to live the rest of my life through him! He even moved in on my girl!"

This caused Aerith blush and look down. "Zack! That was long after you died, and he reminded me so much of you, I couldn't help it. I liked him instantly."

Zack frowned slightly and walked over to her and placed his hands on her cheeks, making her look up at him. "Hey, I was kidding" he said gently and leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth, making her redden instantly. He pulled away, easily pleased "I know how you feel about him, and I know it was a long time ago. You know you're the only one for me, that's the only thing that matters" He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lusciously pink lips.

_I threw in some ZackxAerith in there, because I can. I also want to note that I am completely anti-CloudxAerith, Aerith already has Zack, and if she's with Cloud who would Tifa be with? Makes sense, right? But my love for CloTi is much deeper that that. More reasons for my dislike for CloudxAerith is on my profile. :) REPEAT: I am a CLoTi fan all the way! They belong together. I'm also a Zerith fan 8D  
_

_Did you also notice Clouds feelings changing… or coming out? Hmmmm. All part of my diabolical plot :D_

_REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all I'm soooo sorry for the late update, but I've been really busy with school and a bunch of videos I had to make for projects because I had four that were due this week :/ But hopefully I will be able to update more often. Oh yea and I was thinking of another story that I am going to put up and I want to know your opinion. It's about Cloud and Tifa getting a dog that makes their lives much more difficult. His name is Zack. Tell me what you think! :D_

_I wanna thank: _**mom calling**_,_** chibipinkbunny**_, _**myPEACEFULsanctuar**_y, _**Ruka-x3**_, and _**yoricktheskull** _for reviewing! if you want to be put on this list, review!_

_**This chapter is rated high teen so beware and no flaming! :D**  
_

_Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, no matter how much I wish it did_

_

* * *

_

**_This Changes Everything- _Chapter 4-**

'_Tifa's POV'_

Two days down, I don't know how many more to go. I just finished cleaning the bar from another rather empty day. It was a Tuesday night, so not many people come to the bar in the middle of the week. The only people that do come are either alcoholics or ones that don't have much time left, like me. I decided to close the bar much earlier than I usually do. I now close it at six instead of nine, and some of the regulars weren't happy about that. But they still come anyway, just a little earlier than usual. Ah good old loyal customers. You gotta love them.

Cloud is still out making deliveries and he's later than he has been for the past two days. Ever since I got my Geostigma, he comes home around five o'clock. Right now it is seven. My immediate thought is that something happened to him and he's not coming back at all. Then my brain kicks in and I know that nothing could happen to Cloud. He's defeated Sephiroth twice, so I don't think some stupid monster can take care of him. But why is he so late?

I decide to watch a little TV because I won't be getting any sleep tonight. My arm is throbbing and feels like it's about to fall off, but I try not to show it because I want to seem optimistic for the kids and Barret. I know better than to fool Cloud. He knows when I'm lying or when I'm in pain. I think it has something to do with his enhanced senses from when he was training to become a SOLDIER.

I flick through the channels, uninterested, until I see the news. It's talking about the stigma of course and it's saying how many fatalities there were today. It's a little scary because the numbers keep rising everyday. Today it was 73 recorded deaths. That means that there are only 73 deaths that they know of. That's very scary to know that more than 73 people died of one little sickness that started after meteor. Sephiroth is still destroying lives, even while he's in the lifestream.

Maybe tomorrow I would become one more on that list. It's weird. 73 is just a number to most people, they never really take into consideration that more people's lives had been ruined. The victims had parents, children, siblings, friends, spouses. They had lives. Now it was gone from them for good. I don't know about anybody else, but if I lost that many people that I loved, then I'd go insane. Maybe that's the outcome of my town being destroyed by a mad man when I was 15 years old.

But this situation, as in people dying left and right, makes me angry. It makes my hatred grow even more for the old Shinra Power Company. It was their fault that they created super powerful humans that could destroy anything with the flick of their finger. That's what Sephiroth did with my hometown. And he did that with the Black Materia. If he hadn't summoned Meteor, then none of this would've happened. People wouldn't have to die over something so pointless. There is nothing good coming out of this sickness

I glance down at my own arm that still has the bandage on it. Why do I have it on now? It's not like any customers will see me now and I don't feel like hiding the fact that I have Geostigma any longer. I have it and there is nothing that I can do about it.

I rip off the bandage and I see the dark bruise on my arm. It covered half of my upper arm and it was getting bigger, I know it. I delicately trace my fingers across it. I still can't believe that this is real. I always thought that I would either die by stopping Shinra or by old age if I accomplished that. We took down Shinra so now aren't I suppose to die by old age? Even as a kid I rarely got a cold and I don't think that I ever got the flu. My Papa use to say that I was lucky that I never got sick because then I wouldn't have to worry about dying young. A nice thing to say to an eight year old kid, huh? Papa thought so.

But it does make me a little scared that there are some things that I'll never get to experience. Getting married, going through birth, even making love to someone. Usually people think since that I work at a bar that I'm a slut and really easy to get. The very opposite. But I try not to tell people that I'm a virgin because then they try to take advantage of it. I learned that the hard way. I accidentally told Reno that and every other day for a year he would come in and try to seduce me. But I made a promise to my self that I would wait for that someone special, and I take that promise very seriously.

I could feel something wet drop on my knee. I look down to see a wet spot and my leg and I reach up to feel my face. It startles me a little that it is tears. Very quickly, I'm overcome by it. I quickly stand up and try to rush to the bathroom so no one would see me, but as I move around the couch, I crash into something very solid.

I know who it was immediately and I brought my arms around him and hug him closer, I don't want to hide anymore. He brings his cheek down so it rests against mine and his arms wrap around me tightly. I couldn't help but think how smooth his cheeks were, he smelled of dirt and sweat. A normally repulsive smell, but now I was tolerating it.

"Teef," Cloud murmurs as he kissed my cheek. How long had he been standing there? And how long have I been crying? Was I bawling or was I quietly sobbing? Did he even know that I was crying when I crashed into him? He probably knows now because I'm completely soaking his shirt with my tears. And he feels _so_ good. What I would compare it to was a loving embrace, but I know that he doesn't love me. But just for these few moments, I like to think he does.

I could feel one of his hands entangled in my hair and the other arm was wrapped firmly around my waist. I could feel a tingle everywhere he touched. I noticed his gloves were off, which made the gesture far more sweet. It's like he isn't afraid to catch the stigma from me. My arms were wrapped around his chest tightly and my face was buried in his shoulder. The steady rise and fall of his chest calmed me down slowly.

I pulled away reluctantly, but he kept his hands on my shoulders. He was looking at me with concern and understanding. There was something else there too. Fear perhaps? It's ok for him to have fear because to be honest, I'm a little scared too. I could tell he had been trying to hide his fear of losing me. With out me he would have to do everything. Take care of the bar and children, do the chores, be both a mother and father figure. He very possibly would not be able to pull off the mother figure. But who would? Yuffie? No, I don't think so. This sickness just seemed so… unreal. People can die very easily from it and nobody has lasted more than a few weeks.

"Are you ok?" Cloud asked as his eyes searched my face. That wasn't like him. Usually when Cloud touches somebody, it is very brief and very soft. But he was still holding on to my shoulders and his grip was firm. And Cloud never meets eye contact. If he does, he looks away quickly and his face flushes. Now he won't stop looking at me.

"I'm fine," I tried to tell him, but I can tell he doesn't believe me. He could always either know exactly what I am thinking or be completely be oblivious to it. Tonight he has decided to be the smart Cloud.

He brings his hand up to cup my cheek and something flutters in my stomach. His touch is sending electric currents down my spine; the simple touch caused me to shiver involuntarily. His glowing blue eyes locked on my wine colored ones. "You're a bad liar, Tifa," he said huskily as he leaned forward a little.

That was when I notice how close he is to me. You probably couldn't fit a crow bar between us. I don't know if I should try to run away, or just surrender myself to him. If I run away, there probably won't be another chance, but then it might not hurt too much when _it_ happens. For me and for him. But if I surrendered myself to him I would be able to find happiness I have never experienced. Even if it was for just a little while.

"The kids and Barret will be home any minute with the food," I warned one last chance for him to get away. His face was serious; I couldn't help but think of how handsome he was. He just nodded and his face leaned even closer to mine. I could already feel his breathing on my face. He closes his eyes and he brings his other had up to my other cheek.

_So close…_

His lips barely touch mine when we, typically, heard the bar door open. We quickly separate and look in opposite directions. I could barely even look at him, we almost kissed. We technically did kiss, would that be called a kiss? I bring my hand up to my lips and remember the feel of his soft lips barely on mine. I glance back at him and saw that his cheeks were bright red, and he looked frazzled. That's the Cloud I know.

"We got the dinner!" Marlene announced as me and Cloud came downstairs into the kitchen. She was placing a large brown paper bag on the bar counter. Denzel followed her suit and placed the other bag on the counter next to hers. Cloud just hummed in acknowledgment and I smiled at the kids.

"And those fools over priced us," Barret muttered and Cloud smirked a little. I think he found Barret's tactics funny.

"You didn't threaten to shoot up the place, did you?" I asked and Barret waved off my question. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cloud peak inside one of the bags.

"Well they _did _go quicker," Denzel added.

* * * * *

"…It was so funny." Marlene concluded her story, she picked up a dumpling with her chopsticks and bit into it, I could tell by the way the chopsticks were holding it that it would soon fall on the floor. She was talking about a story that happened with her and the neighborhood kids. I was glad to hear that she was still being a kid in this serious situation.

"That's good." I smiled at her as she finally dropped her dumpling.

"Sorry, Tifa! I'll clean it up!" I turned more towards her, trying to help but she rushed out of the room before I could tell her that she didn't have to and I would get to it.

As I turned back to the table my elbow accidentally bumped into Clouds and I looked at him at the same moment he was looking at me. Our eyes met for a second before we quickly turned away. I'm pretty sure my face was heating up. I looked towards Barret and saw that he was giving me and Cloud a skeptical look. I looked at my bowl of rice and dug my chopsticks in, trying not to make him suspicious.

Marlene came running back in the room and noticed it was completely quiet. "What? Old people don't talk?"

As Cloud, Denzel and I chuckled Barret let out a large burst of laughter. I forgot that Barret only has one volume for laughing, very loud.

After dinner the kids ran upstairs to watch television, I was washing the dishes as Cloud was drying them. He was standing so close that our arms were touching; I knew this move was deliberate because he never stands this close and his heightened senses would know immediately when his skin came in contact with something.

Barret came bustling in the room with the rest of the dishes, he place them on the counter next to me. "Awright, what's going on?"

Cloud and I both turned to him. "What?" Cloud asked.

"Somethin's up wit you two. While we were eatin' you two were making googily eyes at each other."

I blushed madly, "we were not."

"I was." Cloud mumbled softly next to me, and I could feel my face grow redder. Does that mean what I hope it means? Had his feelings change? I then remembered yesterday at the church how I begged Aerith to make Clouds feelings change. Was this Aerith's work?

Barret blinked a few times. "Awright, I'll leave you two alone, but I don't want the kids to be exposed to your lovey dovey shit. I'm takin' them for a small trip. We'll be back tomorrow." He turned around to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked nervously, the thought of being alone with Cloud tonight was terrifying. And exhilarating.

"Dunno. Kalm, maybe. Don't worry, Tifa, we'll be back by tomorrow afternoon." He left the room then. Even being in the same room as Cloud was making my heart pound. I think I now had a general idea of how Cloud felt for me.

Cloud cleared his throat behind me. I quickly spun around and saw him pointing to the sink, which was almost overflowing. I gasped and turned the water off, I heard Cloud chuckle next to me.

Then we heard a stampede down the stairs followed by a chorus of "Tifa!" the two children came in the kitchen with a smile on both of their faces.

"Papa said we're going on a trip! Is it true?" Marlene was beaming.

I smiled, "it is."

"Cloud, what are you going to do here alone?" Denzel asked. I was glad that Denzel wasn't having a bad day with his stigma, and I prayed that he wouldn't tomorrow either.

Cloud looked at me, a small smile on his face "I'm sure I'll think of something."

I blushed again. Good thing the kids didn't notice.

* * * * *

"Bye, Cloud! Bye, Tifa!" Marlene called out the window of Barret's truck.

I was waving with my non-stigma arm as they drove out of sight. I turned around and noticed how close Cloud was to me, I nearly bumped into his chest again. I quickly walked back in the bar, Cloud was quick to follow. I looked at the clock on the wall, it read eight o'clock. So I couldn't say I was tired and retreat to my room. I'm not sure I wanted to either.

I turned around again, and noticed again how close he was without me knowing. How does he _do_ that? I was frozen in place as he brought a hand up to my stigma and touched it. He brought his other hand up and made it symmetrical with the other on my right arm. We looked at each other at the same time and both of our eyes went wide.

It's like I could see right through him. He looked at me like he loved me, like he wanted to kiss me right there. I'm pretty sure I was giving him the same look. I wasn't prepared, I needed time to prep.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said abruptly and backed away from his touch. Insecurity crossed his features for a second. I bet he thought I was backing out on him because I didn't like him that way. "I'll be right back." I quickly made my escape.

When I was in the bathroom I quickly brushed my teeth, getting the stench out of the dinner we had out of my teeth and I brushed my hair until it was nice and straight.

What would happen tonight? We would very possible kiss. But then what? Would we do _it_? I said I would save myself for someone special. Is Cloud that someone special? Of course he is. He's selfless, intelligent, shy, caring, adorable, sexy… I can't stand being away from him anymore.

I walked out of the bathroom and noticed Cloud was walking out of his room. He turned to me and gave me a shy smile that made my heart stop, I walked towards him and he met me halfway. He placed his hands on both of my cheeks. He rubbed his thumbs up and down, causing another shiver down my spine. He leaned down so he was almost on my lips.

"Tifa, I don't want to lose you." He said desperately before he pressed his lips on mine.

_Finally…_

I parted my lips immediately and he slipped his tongue in. Goddesses, he had a talented tongue, it wasn't even in there for ten seconds and I was already swooning. I ran my fingers through his chocobo blond spikes with wonder, they didn't look like they would be soft but they were amazingly so. My mind couldn't comprehend the love I felt for him now, it was too much. I would be willing to die, knowing that I saved him.

Cloud lowered his hands to bellow my behind. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around him. When I was with Cloud this way I knew exactly what to do, I think it was the same for him too. He knew what I wanted and I knew what he wanted.

He broke his lips free from mine and he moved down my neck, he walked into my room while doing this, and he planted me on my bed. He moved both of his knees to my waist and sat up; he removed his shirt over his head without bothering to unzip it. Oh boy, he has a great body. One other thing that is irresistible about him. He looked down at me as if asking to proceed. I smiled at him, giving him the go ahead. Then he hovered over me, starting to kiss me with new ferocity.

Time passed by too quickly, one minute we were kissing outside my bedroom the next we both became one. It was an incredible feeling. It was painful, but it was one of those painful moments that you know will end quickly. And it did, it was replaced by a feeling so good I couldn't even explain right.

Now I was on top of Cloud, we both were panting heavily. After a few minutes our breathing calmed down and Cloud started to run his fingers along my stigma. I moved my head so that my chin was resting on his chest. He had a look of sadness on his face as his fingers swayed. I knew what he was thinking.

He lifted his head up and kissed my arm, like he was trying to heal it. I could feel him kiss it faster and faster, his breathing came in quicker again. I could feel a lump in my throat. I could tell he was devastated by that mark. He pulled away and I saw a tear run down his cheek. It was the first time I've seen him cry. I found tears coming down my cheek too. I quickly grabbed the back of his head and brought him to my lips. I wanted to drive the sadness out.

* * * *

'_Normal POV'_

"Finally!" Zack cheered as he pumped his fists in the air. Next to him, Aerith was clapping her hands together. They've been waiting anxiously for Cloud to finally make a move. At various points, Zack would curse at him, saying that he was going too slowly. Then Aerith would agree, without all the swears, and they would watch them intently. If anybody passed them on the lifestream, they would probably accuse them of being perverts when they saw what they were watching. Even though they are a little…

"I thought for a while there I was going to have to do something," Aerith said with relief. If she really had to, she would change Cloud's feelings, but thankfully it never came to that.

"Hey, so while we were still living, could you change my feelings?" Zack asked suddenly, turning away from the love scene.

"Of course I could, but I didn't need to," she responds and decides they watched enough of Cloud and Tifa for a while. She turns and walks away from the portal to the living world. Zack quickly trots up to her like a little puppy.

"What do you mean?" he asks as he moves in front of her. Aerith places her hands on her hips and smiles up at him.

"I mean that you were crazy about me from the moment we met, you even called me an angel," Aerith giggles and Zack smirks a little.

"What if you got it the other way around?" Zack teases and she looks at him amusingly.

"Sure, I was crazy about you too," she smiles like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Zack just looks at her surprisingly and she giggles again. "Come now, don't be as dense as Cloud, it doesn't suit you." Zack smiles at that and places an arm around her shoulders.

"Well if you were so crazy about me, why didn't you say something?" he asks and brings his other hand up to rub her cheek. Since she is used to his touches, she doesn't blush anymore, but it still makes something in her chest tighten.

"Because you didn't ask," she responds and Zack laughs before leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

_It's spicing up now! there's going to be more drama and more angst-y stuff coming up :D _

_I think the next chapter will be up sooner because I'm getting the typing juices flowing xD_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_(A.N) Well, here's the next chapter, I packed a lot of drama into this chapter so beware :D other than that I think it turned out really well, and I even added a cliffy at the end of this so keep reading. It took me a while to figure out how to word this so I hope you like it :) and it's a little shorter than normal so don't be too mad!_

_And it might take me even longer to write because I stopped using my guideline because it was way too short :D_

_A big thanks to: _**Writer Chica**_,_** mom calling**_,_** meitanteikid**_, and_** Ruka-x3**_for reviewing :D_

_Disclaimer: Nothing from Final Fantasy belongs to me

* * *

_

_**This Changes Everything**_ - **Chapter 5** –

'_Tifa's POV'_

Time is almost up. I know it. My arm is completely covered in the stigma and I've seen people die when they only have a little bruise of stigma. And I can barely even move my arm anymore. It's not like it hurts, but it's completely numb. If someone touches it, it either feels like my arm has been ripped off or I can't feel it at all. Sometimes when I accidentally crash into something, I have to look down to see if it's still there.

And Cloud makes me rest at least 16 hours a day. I don't complain though because I feel tired most of the day anyway. I also had to close the bar for '_temporary renovation.'_ That's code for not having enough energy to deal with drunken bastards.

I got to say that Denzel looks ten times better than I do. He still only has a little bruise on his forehead and you can't even see it with his hair in the way. But with me, I can't even cover it anymore with a bandage because it'd be too noticeable. And the attacks are coming at least three times a day, and then it knocks me out for a few hours.

Plus Barret left a few days ago because he had to get back to work. Since he was devoted on destroying our only source of energy two years ago, mako, he tries to find another source. Oil. He looks for oil fields all around and that is the new energy we use instead of sucking the life source out of the planet.

It breaks my heart a little more whenever I see Cloud. Ever since our night together, he's determined to find a way to save me. When he thinks I'm asleep, he pulls out a medical book from under the bed and reads it without the light on. At first I wondered how he could read when it was pitch black, but then I realize that he has mako flowing through his veins and he could see in the dark.

We haven't made love since that night. Not even kissing. Cloud has been sleeping in my room, though. I think it's because he doesn't want to be alone. But I don't mind, it makes me feel better when I fall asleep in his arms.

Whenever I try to talk to Cloud though, I can't get any words out. I wish I could say anything, say that I love him, that I throw up every morning since our night together, that I missed my period a week ago. That I think I'm pregnant. But I know that isn't true.

I _know_ that I'm pregnant. And that scares me more than anything else.

During our night together, I wasn't even thinking of protection. I kept thinking of how we have so little time to make up for all the years we missed. I think that's what Cloud was thinking too. Or else he wouldn't have gotten me knocked up.

I know that sounds a little insensitive to the, _our_, unborn child, but I'm scared, no _terrified_, for its life. I don't have much life left to live, let alone enough to go through a nine month pregnancy. Many people say that when you find out you're pregnant; it's one of the happiest moments of your life. That is definitely not true in my case. Of course I loved this baby the moment I found out that I was pregnant, but I am ending its life just as it began.

And I **cannot **tell Cloud. He's already depressed enough as it is. If he founds out that his dying lover is carrying his unborn child, he will not take it well. I know that he will love it too, but I can't have him take this death on his conscious too. He already blames himself for Zack and Aerith, and I know that he'll blame himself for letting me die too. He could survive with that, I know, but with his child, I don't think he'll be able to take it. When Denzel and I are gone, Marlene will have Barret to go to, but Cloud? Cloud would be alone, nobody to take care of him…unless he finds someone else.

That sends a ripple of jealousy up my spine. I only want him with me and I know that sounds selfish. Cloud deserves to be happy, even after I pass, but I can only see him with me. We are meant to be together, I know this; ever since we were children we were suppose to be together. Ever since I approached him fifteen years ago…

* * * *

'_Normal POV'_

_Tifa always liked making new friends. Even if somebody wasn't the nicest person in the world, she always gave them a chance. Everybody in the town loved Tifa and all the parents thought that she was a model child to every other kid. Of course the seven year old kid was oblivious to all of their praises. All she was trying to do was to talk to the boy next door who didn't talk. Her papa said to stay away from him and his mother because they were outcasts and if people saw them talking to the Strife's, then nobody would talk to them. But Tifa didn't care. The boy always seemed so sad, sitting on his front steps, all alone, with no one to talk to. She wanted him to have at least one friend._

_So early one morning, while her papa left for work and her mama was asleep, Tifa saw the boy sitting on his front steps, looking down blankly at the grass. His expression held a little sadness and something else Tifa could not identify. So she did the first thing she could think about doing, she went outside to talk to him._

_When Cloud saw the pretty little girl walk up to him, he was a little baffled. He looked around to make sure that nobody was pulling another joke on him. She smiled at him happily._

"_Hi!" She greeted him cheerfully. He noticed that he was staring at her openly and he quickly looked back at the ground._

"_Hi" He mumbled, a blush creeping into his cheeks. Tifa continued to stare at him with a smile on her face._

"_I'm Tifa!" she said and she noticed that he fiddled with his hands on his lap._

"_I know," he said shyly without meeting her gaze._

"_Mind if I join you?" She asks and he nods quickly before scooting over to make room for her on the steps. She plops down next to him and he flushes even more at her closeness. He fiddled even more with his fingers and Tifa just observes him. His golden blond spikes were very interesting to her since she couldn't tare her eyes away from them._

"_You have very pretty hair," Tifa said and saw that his face turned even redder than it already was._

"_Th-thanks." He stuttered out. He darted his eyes to the side to look at her but then he quickly looked away. She only saw a glimpse but she knew that he had the prettiest eyes she's ever seen. She wished she had eyes like his. _

"_So what do you do for fun?" she asked. She never knew what he did when he was inside his house, which was most of the time._

_It took him a second to answer. "I-I read c-comics and st-stuff" Tifa found it cute how he was so nervous._

"_Oh, that's cool. I have a few comics of my own. What do you read?" _

_As Cloud listed them off Tifa nodded. She's heard of some of them but a few she's never heard of. When Cloud told her his favorite she gasped "That's my favorite, too!"_

"_R-really?" _

"_Uh-huh." She smiled larger. "I really liked the one that just came out"_

_He gave her a small smile, "yeah, me too. I thought it was funny."  
_

_Tifa found her self smiling at him larger. He had such a nice smile, it made her happy to see it, before then she had never seen him smile. And she couldn't help but think how cute he looked, again. _

_Maybe that was then she started to like him…_

_But a day later her mama died. And Tifa became different. _

_* * * * _

'_Back to Tifa's POV'_

I never want Cloud to be hurt. When we were little I knew it hurt him when I ignored him after mama died. But part of that wasn't my fault. The day mama died I thought I would be able to see her if I went past mount Nibel, it wasn't a very smart idea, I ended up missing my footing on the bridge, and slipping. Then Cloud came out of the bushes and tried to save me. But he fell too. I then remember waking up in the clinic, and then when I asked papa if Cloud was okay he said that it was Clouds fault and told me to never speak to him again.

I didn't want to disrespect my father, he already lost mama, and he just didn't want to lose me. So I did what I was told.

Cloud was shaken up after that. He had no friends, only his mom for a family, and everyone in town hated him because they thought he was the on that brought me to mount Nibel, even though I told everyone that he wasn't.

I didn't even defend him when my friends made fun of him. I just stood there and looked at the ground, knowing that he was waiting for me to defend him. It's one of my greatest regrets.

Just when I needed him, Cloud came through the door. I brought a hand to my eyes and noticed that I was crying again. My hormones are going crazy, I've been more emotional than I have my entire life, I think it's pregnancy that's doing this to me.

Cloud immediately came over to me and wrapped his arms around my back. Cloud does this whenever I cry; he knows it calms me more than anything, except he thinks I'm crying because of the stigma. Which is partially true, I'm crying about everything, my parent's death, not being friends with Cloud when we were younger, the stigma, and our unborn child.

I want him to kiss me, make me forget about the things I've done wrong. We only have so much time together, I want to make the time last.

Cloud pulled away and brought his gloved hands to my face. He brushed his thumbs along my cheeks, wiping away my tears. He has a soft expression on his face but I knew underneath he was devastated.

"I'll go make you some tea." Cloud says and walks downstairs. I have been craving tea since I got pregnant; Cloud knows this because whenever he asks if I want anything to drink I always say tea. So for the past few days when he's seen me cry he always says he'll get me tea, another trick to make me happy.

Marlene is at school while Denzel is sleeping in his room; Denzel usually sleeps the same amount as me so he should be out for a little while longer. He hasn't had an attack in a few days which makes me feel a lot better; he might live a few months longer than me.

_Oh, no_

Instead of a large pain in my arm, the pain is flowing through me, through both of my arms, both of my legs, my head, and my stomach. This is the worst attack I've had yet. I feel my body shaking with large spasms and I roll off of the sofa. I start throwing up the dark ooze, and I could feel the ooze dripping down my face. Instead of water coming out of me it's the ooze, instead of sweat its ooze, instead of tears its ooze. Panic flows through me, I know it's my time.

I hear Cloud stomping up the stairs then he freezes at the entry, he looks at me a moment then rushed towards me, he kneels on the floor and picks up my torso and places it on his lap.

"Tifa?! Tifa!" He calls out, panic clearly in his voice. I groan out while the spasms grow into a full out seizure. The pain is taking over me; it's too hard to fight off. Cloud seems to know this is it because I see his eyes starting to tear up. I raise a shaking hand to his face and cup his cheek, and I raise my other arm with great difficulty and cup his other cheek. I bring his head down with more strength and place his forehead against mine. I could see tears now. I quickly kiss him on the lips and release his head.

"…Cl-Cloud… I… L-love you," I pant out, I'm using all of my strength now. "I'm… I'm…"

Cloud shakes his head, I think he knew what I was going to say. "Tifa, save your strength, we can get past this."

I shake my head. I know my story is done. He knows my story's done. The pain is now numbing my entire body and I'm unable to move. Then there is a light blocking my vision.

"I-I see it." I whisper.

Even past the light I can see Clouds eyes go wide with horror. "No, Tifa! Tifa, Don't-" he doesn't seem to know what to say next so instead he just bends down and kisses me. Even though my whole body is numb I can still feel the desperation in the kiss. I grow very tired all of a sudden and I know this is it. His lips separate from mine and he notices my eyes closing "No, Tifa!" He shakes me, trying to get me to wake. " Please don't leave me! I love you!" He kisses me again then separates just as quickly. He places his head against my neck and I could feel him sobbing. I wanted so badly to run my hand through his hair, to console him, but I couldn't move if I wanted to.

Then the light consumes everything, I could feel warmth spreading through me. Everything became black after that.

* * *

_Oooh cliffy :D is Tifa really dead? How will Cloud react after the fact? You'll have to stay tuned to figure out. I would really like to hear your theories so leave a review and tell me what you think :) _


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N) I think this was the fastest chapter I've ever posted. So its a treat for you guys :D This chapter was orginally double this size but I cut it in half, so the next chapter is finished. All I have to do with it is edit. But i probably wont post it until next week, I'm going to let this chapter settle in before I update. Yeah, and my sister pretty much wrote this chapter and I edited because I'm busy with another story I came up with, but that story probably won't be up until after this story is done :) _

_A big thanks to_ **mom calling, PEANUT V1.2, xJustme, **_and_** Misakkii-Chocolate-Chan** _for reviewing. All the things you guys say brings a smile to my face :D so review if you want to make my day a little brighter!_

**_

* * *

_**

_**This Changes Everything**_ **– Chapter 6**

'_Clouds POV'_

I paced the length of the room. I was too nervous to sit down. I couldn't watch the doctor as he tried to fix her. It's been an hour since the guy has been here, I don't know what he's been doing but if she doesn't get out of this I'm going to hit something. What looks like a good thing to hit? The wall looked like a good choice but I really don't want to pay for the damage if I actually punch through the wall. Everything looked like it could break easily. I could hit the doctor. Nope then I'll probably get sued for assault. Damn, what can I hit?

I looked over at them and I saw the doctor holding her wrist, checking her pulse, and he was looking at his watch. His stethoscope was in his ears, I assumed he used them earlier. What is he doing? Is he just seeing how fast her pulse was or was he just checking the time.

After a painful few minutes the doc unplugged the stethoscope from his ears and stood up. I looked at Tifa and saw her laying there, seemingly unchanged from when I looked at her last.

"Well, she seems better than when I first came. I think it was a mixture of fatigue and the stigma. Has she been eating well?" The doctor asked. A let out a huge sigh of relief, thank goddesses she's alright.

"I don't know." I answered, "I work almost the whole day."

"You might want to call during the day and make sure she gets the right nutrients. I fear the next time this happens she might not make it out. She's been extremely lucky that she survived the first time, considering the state of her condition." I knew he meant the condition of her stigma, I've noticed the past few weeks that her stigma worsened. It almost covered her whole arm. "There must be someone upstairs looking after her." he added. If only he knew.

My throat felt dry as I asked the next question. "Do you know how much time she has left?"

The doctor looked at her again. "I wouldn't say more than a week. Perhaps five days."

I felt my stomach make a large drop. "Will she wake up?" I prayed that she would, so I would get to say goodbye properly.

"Most definitely, but she'll probably be out for the next twelve hours."

"Good" I said inaudibly.

The man collected his things and put them in his medical bag. "I'm sorry." He said before he walked out.

Absentmindedly, I sat down in the chair where the doctor was sitting for an hour. So she would be gone in less than a week's time. I remembered those last words I said to her. I said I loved her. I didn't know until I said it that I loved her.

Each time I would try to sort out my feelings for her I would steer my thought in different directions, maybe it was because I knew she would be gone soon. But now we both knew what my true feelings were. And the thought that she loved me too made me want to do a happy dance on the table. If the situation was different I just might.

My mind wandered back to the night we made love. It was…perfect. It was both of our first times. That might sound lame for me to say that I was a twenty-three year old virgin. But I was waiting for the right woman. And Tifa was-is that right woman for me. She will always be. There will never be anyone else for me.

I think the moment I realized I wanted to be with her was when I saw her cry that day weeks ago. I remember I was trying to sort out my feelings for her the whole day, I knew what feelings I had for Aerith were no way in competing with the feelings I had for Tifa. And when I saw her crying something inside me snapped and I knew I couldn't distance myself from her anymore.

I ran my hands through my hair. Damn it, I really thought I would lose her there. Soon I will lose Tifa and Denzel, and Marlene will probably go off with Barret. Then I will have no one to come home to.

Vincent could maybe move in with me, then again, I don't even think he has a permanent residence. So he's out. I could move in with Cid and Shera, but I don't think I have the energy to deal with Cid's sudden outbursts. The same goes for Barret. Red wouldn't be any company since he helped running Cosmo Canon. And Yuffie just turned eighteen, no way in hell I would ever move in with her.

That was one of the reasons I moved in here with Tifa. She was the easiest choice, and she was the only one I had. Sure, Barret lived with us at first but then he went looking for oil.

All I need is someone who I can come home to that will welcome me with a warm smile, a warm meal, and someone who I can listen too without being bored. The only one that popped into my head while I was thinking of that was Tifa. Nothing will be the same.

When Barret first left without Marlene, it was a little awkward for me. Especially when she did my laundry. I would feel completely useless because I didn't do anything. I just stayed home all day. That was the first year Marlene was in school so me and Tifa had the bar to ourselves. But mostly Tifa was taking care of the bar all day and I would just sit there. I was slowly slipping in a depression because this is when I thought that I was in love with Aerith, so the only thing I could think of was that I failed her. Tifa noticed this and tried to be helpful by making me go to some of the cities all around and collect some food from there so she could serve in the bar. I realized that I liked to travel, liked to go on my bike and the world was stretched out in front of me. So I got a job as a delivery boy. But that moved me away from Tifa

I don't think I could say goodbye to her again. I don't want to be that vulnerable again, I remember the moment I heard something collide with the floor while I was getting her tea. I knew it wasn't an object, I knew that it was her that fell to the floor. It was the worst few minutes of my life. I don't think I want to relive that.

I lifted my hand to brush away the hair from her forehead. She's so beautiful I could hardly stand it. There will _never _be someone like her.

"Cloud?" I spun around and saw Marlene in the door way. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Nothings wrong. It's just a bad day for Tifa." I said gently as I stood up. "Do you want me to make you something?" I asked awkwardly. I don't know what the hell Tifa does when she comes home from school.

Marlene's face scrunched up. "No offense, Cloud, but you're a terrible cook."

I sighed. I knew that. "What does Tifa do when you come home from school?"

"First she asks me how my day was." She explained as if I was two.

My lips turned up a little. "Okay, how was your day?"

"It was bad, I kept thinking about Tifa. This morning she was really sick." She looked at Tifa.

My eyebrows rose. "She was sick?" I left earlier than normal today so I could be home before Marlene got home from school.

Marlene nodded. "Yeah, I had to have cereal because she couldn't make anything for me."

"Was she having an attack?" I asked. She throws up a lot when she's having one.

She shook her head. "No. It was weird though. She was in the middle of her sentence then she ran to the bathroom. And when she came back she said not to tell Cl-"her eyes went wide "Oops." Tifa told her not to tell me? Why? Did she think I would freak out? I probably would have, but she shouldn't have kept it from me!

"Uh, I think I'm going to check on Denzel." She ran out of the room and I looked back at Tifa. She looked… conflicted, even in her sleep. I bent down and kissed her cheek.

Damn, I was going to miss her.

* * * *

I knew this wasn't going to help anything, it was completely self-centered. But they would be better off with out me anyway. I was only going to make the situation worse.

I do love Tifa, but that's why I made the choice to leave. If I left then maybe she would be able to feel like she wasn't leaving anything behind. I want her to travel to the life stream with no strings attached. No matter how much I would want her to get past this. I knew she would be in pain if she lived longer. I don't want the rest of her life to be lived like that.

I placed the note on my pillow, a cliché I know, but it would be the first place she would look. With one last kiss to her cheek, I ducked out of there. When I made it to my office, which was my old room, I grabbed the phone. I tried to be really quiet; I didn't want to wake anyone up. When I dialed it took a few rings for him to pick up.

"What the fuck do you want?" I heard a tired voice answer. I think I might have woken him up.

"Barret, I need you here." I said softly.

"Why?" he said quickly. "Is Tifa or Denzel okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. I just need you to help me out."

It took him a minute to answer. "Okay, I'll be there in an hour." Then he hung up.

It actually took him two hours to get here. I was scared Tifa or the kids would wake up while I was waiting. I was waiting in the bar when Barret came in. He was all alert when I opened the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I have a really early delivery and I want to be back before everyone wakes up." I lied. If I told him the truth he might try to stop me. "I want someone to be here incase someone brakes in."

"That's it? You had me damn near a heart attack." He sighed. "Yeah, okay, I'll do it. But you bring your spiky ass back here when you're done."

"Got it." I mumbled as I walked past him and got on Fenrir. I already put my bag in it before Barret got here. I raised my goggles on to my eyes, already missing home.

I drove off without a look back. I was too cowardly to even say goodbye in person.

* * * *

'_Tifa's POV'_

_All around me was white, I felt warm, like standing on the edge of a cliff side on a warm summer day. I felt free. It was like I belonged here, without a question._

_I couldn't see anything past the white, but I felt a presence. The white was addicting. I wanted more. _

_It was like I was floating._

_I had no memory of anything. Who was I? What was I? What brought me here? _

_Then a voice like bells called out, 'Tifa? Tifa,' yes I remember now. I am Tifa, 'it's time to wake up now.'_

_Then I felt the white and the warmth dissipate. _

_* * * *_

I opened my eyes slowly only to close them immediately.

I felt like shit. That sums it all up. The room was too bright, my mouth had a terrible taste and I was in a very uncomfortable position. I opened my eyes slowly this time, adjusting my eyes to the light. I looked around the room and saw no one.

Was I dead? No, I don't think death is supposed to fell like this.

The events of last night came flashing back into my head. I sat up quickly, which was a really bad idea since now my head was pounding. I groaned and placed a hand to my forehead. I squint my eyes open again and looked around.

Was it my imagination that Cloud said those words? He said he loved me. I felt my heart pounding from the thought. I told him I loved him, too. I desperately wished that I did not catch Geostigma, if I didn't me and Cloud would probably be together.

I'm actually not sure about that. Maybe he figured out his feelings because I _have_ the stigma. Our time together is limited so he decided to finally act on his feelings for once.

I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the note on Clouds pillow. I picked it up, curious. When I opened it my eyes went wide.

_Tifa,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't stronger, I'm sorry I couldn't stick by you. _

_Just know that I love you. _

_Cloud._

I stared at the piece of paper blankly. Cloud was gone. I would never see him again. I had the urge to cry, to scream out. But I didn't, I just sat there. Numb was more of the term to describe me.

Barret came barging in the room. "Tifa? What's the matter?"

I didn't even answer. I wondered where Cloud was, I wondered why Barret was here again. But I didn't vocalize it. I couldn't think straight. Then I passed out.

* * * *

'_Clouds POV'_

It was three hours after I left that I got my first call. I could feel my chest constricting. I knew I hurt Tifa. It was probably Barret calling, probably to threaten to kill me for leaving her.

I knew they wouldn't understand.

I pulled up at a cliff when I heard the beeping noise in my pocket, indicating that I have a message. I took off my goggles and pulled out my phone and hit a few buttons then placed it near my ear.

"Cloud?" It was Tifa. My eyes widened, I didn't expect it to be her. She sighed, her breathing shook. I so badly wanted to comfort her. "I… I forgive you… Goodbye" then I could hear the sound of her hanging up.

I swallowed then put my phone back in my pocket. No, I couldn't go back, no matter how much I wanted to. Just the fact that Tifa was awake was enough to keep me going. I pulled my goggles back on and started to drive.

After driving a few minutes two guys came driving up behind me on motorcycles, I looked behind me as they sent wolf monsters to attack me, it was weird, they appeared out of the ground, like a shadow, taking form. I fought them off but then the two guys with silver hair came up shooting at me. One of them came close and screamed at me.

"Where's mother?" then he threw a punch at me, he had some sort of weapon on his arm that looked like it would hurt if he got me.

I swerved and the other one with longer silver hair started to shoot at me. What the hell is going on?

"We know you hid her, brother." The one with longer hair said. He started to shoot at me again but I managed to block it with my sword. Brother? The last time I checked I was an only child.

Another one of those wolf monsters came at me and ran by me, hitting the side of my bike, causing me to swerve to the side a little. I turned around and more of those monsters appeared. The two guys came back and the one with the gun started to shoot at me again and the one with shorter hair came up but didn't do anything. Then more monsters came. What the hell?

I kept hitting them with my sword and they turned into dust as I hit them. More of them came and the two guys came back, the one with the gun is really getting on my nerves.

The other one turned horizontal in front of me and I managed to jump over him but my back tire caught with his bike and I lost control for a second. The guy with the short hair drove back up to me and punched at me, but I blocked it. Then I tried to strike but he caught me and he threw my sword about twenty feet away. Shit.

Then the one with longer hair came straight at me. At the last second he jumped up with his bike and flipped so his head was above mine. I looked up at him and he shot my goggles off, scraping above my eyebrow with the bullet. More monsters appeared and they all surrounded me. They all jumped up, ready to pounce but then they all turned into black smoke.

I looked around and saw the guys retreating. I skidded to a stop and looked where Zack's sword resided and saw another guy on a motorcycle.

He had shorter hair than the one with the gun and longer hair then the one with the weapon on his arm. The guy lifted his chin up, silently saying he will see me again, and then he started to drive away.

Why does this shit always happen to me?

* * *

_Hmmm... Is it going to be like Advent Children (Complete)? Well, I can tell you that it will be different, but some things will remain the same. So, do you love me because I made Tifa survive? I felt like it was too early in the story to let Tifa die anyway. Let me know some of your predictions on whats to come :D_

_and REVIEWWWW!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N) This is later than I expected, sorry about that. Not a lot of people liked the last chapter, so this chapter I tried to rationalize what Cloud was thinking and what motivated him to leave, all that stuff. I also tried to summarize the meeting with Rufus because there is so much dialogue and I don't have the patience to write it down word for word. I would guess that this story only has about five chapters left, at most. And for some reason I don't like this chapter that much… but I hope you guys like it!_

_Thanks to _**mom calling****, ****Ruka-x3****, ****chibipinkbunny****, ****meitanteikid****, ****PEANUT v1.2****, **_and_**JuneZz**_for reviewing :D keep the reviews and theories coming :)_

_Disclaimer: Absolutely nothing belongs to me

* * *

_

_**This Changes Everything**_ **– Chapter 7**

'_Clouds POV'_

After that little battle someone called who I never thought I would never hear from again.

Rufus Shinra. Yes, he miraculously, and to my dismay, survived the blast that Weapon shot at the Shinra building and Meteor when it destroyed Midgar. How the hell did he survive? That's what I would like to know.

The re-meet between me Shinra and the Turks didn't turn out like I expected. First when I got to where Shinra was hiding out, I entered I took out my sword, ready to strike if it was a trap. Reno blocked my sword with his pathetic rod and he tried to advance on me but instead, not wanting to deal with him, I moved to the side, causing him to run out the open door. I shut the door and he tried to get back in, telling me I was good, but I shut the door and locked him out.

Then the other Turk Rude came walking in the room, looking the same as always with his sunglasses and bald head. He was putting on his gloves about to go in a fighting stance but I raised my sword to his head, I wouldn't hesitate to slash him if he tried to get me. Then he backed down. Smart guy.

Then the ex-president himself came in the room, except he was in a wheelchair, probably from being in that explosion. He made a remark about my skills, but I was about to punch him when he said 'the SOLDIER you once claimed to be.' I don't like to remember the time when I was convinced that I was a first class SOLDIER.

Then when I tried to demand who attacked me he wouldn't get to the point. I had to threaten to leave for him to tell me. He said that he thinks Sephiroth is responsible Geostigma occurrence. I wouldn't put it past him. But then Shinra started saying that Sephiroth was alive. Well he didn't say that exactly but he implied it. He said they started looking for traces of Sephiroth, which caught my attention. But then he said they didn't find anything. Thank the goddesses.

But he had this nefarious smirk that said other wise. But then he said they were interrupted, by this guy named Kadaj and his gang. I think he was the on that was waiting on the sidelines. He said they would probably come after me. If they already hadn't found me.

I told Rufus to leave me out of it but then he went on saying how my ties to Sephiroth ran as deep as theirs. Bullshit! I wasn't the one that trained him. I didn't know him in the SOLDIER academy. The only time I ever was close to him was when we chased him around the whole planet two years ago.

Then he finally got to the damn point. He wanted me to join them to beat Kadaj. He even said another SOLDIER remark, which made unlock and open the door to leave but then my curiosity was piqued. I asked who this 'mother' was. Then Rufus made another remark that made me wonder if he was hiding anything. Then he said he wouldn't keep a secret from a comrade. I think he's lying.

Then he said that I wanted to know all I could about the stigma, for the sake of the kids. He didn't mention Tifa, which made me think that maybe he was using Tifa as a secret weapon to make me crack. But I had to shut down my thoughts about Tifa down for the time being, I don't want to have a panic attack in front of these assholes. Then he went on saying that all he wants is to rebuild the world.

Reno stupidly added that we could rebuild Shinra. That's when I left. No way would I be apart of rebuilding something that almost killed the planet.

* * * * *

'_Tifa's POV' _

Barret was still cursing about Cloud as he left my lunch in front of me. It was a ham and cheese sandwich with a pickle and chips. My stomach wasn't agreeing with me so I don't think I'll be able to eat the pickle.

I guess Cloud told Marlene to make sure I eat at least four meals a day. Even when he's not here he's so protective. It didn't really hurt when I thought about him anymore, I've had the past two hours to try and come up with what was running through his thick head.

And call me crazy but I think I understand his reasons. He doesn't want me to get more attached then I already am. You have to think about it. Clouds lost everything. He knows what its like to get close to someone then the get ripped away from them. Clouds gone through so much mental torture, he just doesn't want me to go through the same. Even I'm going to be ripped apart from him.

But that doesn't mean I'll take him back if I actually survive this by some divine miracle. Knowing that he wouldn't be back hurt me more than anything else. I would never get to see his thick blond head again.

"When spiky gets back here I'm gunna beat his ass to a pulp." He grumbled and left the room.

I can't do anything anymore. I can only stand with great effort, I can't get up to see Denzel, I can only sit here and wait for death to catch me. I might be able to stand if Barret didn't throw a fit every time I swung my legs around the side of my bed. I rubbed my stomach.

Is my baby okay? Did it get hurt when I got that attack? I really need to ask a doctors opinion. I need to get the hell out of here. I quickly took a few bites of my meal and braced myself on the bed. I swung my legs with great difficulty over the side of the bed. I stood with great caution and started to walk, limping is more like it.

When I got to my door I locked it, not wanting Barret to find me gone. I limped to the window and opened it. I calculated the distance between the window and the ground. I would say about ten feet. Thank goddesses there's a trellis. I managed to climb down it and I started to limp down the sidewalk, I needed to get to a main street so I can hail a cab. It occurred to me to bring money before I left.

But as I neared the street I saw a familiar figure, and I almost hid behind a nearby building. "Tifa? Tifa!" Marlene came running up to me. "What are you doing up? Cloud said you were in no condition to be walking!"

I looked back at the bar and pressed my index finger to my lips. "Shhh Marlene, they don't know that I'm gone. And you can't tell a soul, I really need to go to a clinic."

Her eye brows furrowed in worry "Why? Are you hurt?"

"Marlene, you have to promise you wont tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." I'm not sure if a six year old would understand, but Marlene is very grown up for her age. I like to think that it's my doing.

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm pregnant. And I need to see a doctor to make sure the baby's okay." I rushed out. I didn't want any of the neighbors to hear.

Her eyes widened, she was silent for a second for a second before she finally asked. "How can that be? Papa said only married people have babies."

I sighed, I wasn't about to explain the basics of sex to a six year old. "You can also love each other very much." I quickly added, "And you have to be of a certain age." I didn't want Marlene to start having babies with her first boyfriend.

"And you and Cloud love each other very much?" I don't recall telling her that it was Cloud. She must have assumed because I don't think she's ever seen me intimate with another man.

I laughed nervously, even saying it to Marlene made me want to crawl under the covers. I haven't told anyone about Cloud and I in love yet. Only Barret knows of our infatuation with each other. "Uh. Yes. I guess. Now you need to run back home and be sure not to tell anyone you saw me"

Marlene stood stubbornly and placed her hands on her hips in an adult like manor. "No. I'm going with you."

"But your papa will be worried if you don't get home soon."

"Yeah, but I have to make sure you get home okay, I don't want you to have an attack on the side of the road." Marlene took my hand before I could object and she started to lead me to the main street and I stumbled after her.

I sighed I don't have the energy to fight her. We hailed a cab and made it to the largest building in edge, the clinic. I've come to notice that edge doesn't really have that many bright colors, its all grays and blacks. Maybe it was the stigma that darkened everything. If I get better I might have to do something about that.

Marlene led me inside and we waited at the counter before I heard someone.

"Tifa Lockheart?"

I spun around and saw one of my regulars at the bar. "Eli?" he comes in a lot after he works and gets a drink before going home to his wife and two kids. But I didn't know he was a doctor. He's one of my only true customers; he doesn't come in thinking he'll score with me. He just comes in just because he's had a rough day. I can understand seeing someone dying that you could have saved would take a toll on someone.

My mind instantly darted to Cloud and I felt some sort of sympathy for him. Cloud already thought I was on the verge of death once, I'm sure he didn't want to relive that. I know it sounds like I'm defending him but I can't blame him, he's already put so much blame on himself, and I can't bring myself to do the same.

Eli walked up. His messy dark brown hair was pushed off his forehead and he was holding a file. "What brings you here?" He looked down at Marlene and smiled.

"I need to get checked. I recently had an attack and I fear for my baby." I explained with out thinking. I maybe should have said first that I was pregnant.

"Attack?" he looked down at my arm and his eyes widened with realization. "Oh, you have the stigma. " I nodded. "Well, my patient just cancelled on me, I can take you instead." He turned around and started to walk and Marlene helped me follow him.

He led us in a very white room and he told me to sit on the bed with the paper over it. The paper made a crinkling noise as my weight hit it. Marlene sat in one of the chairs and watched as Eli made tests and X-rays. After about an hour he left the room promptly and came back with some papers.

"It looks like the little one is okay." I sighed in relief, if anything happened I would just let death take me over. "But, causing excess movement in your condition isn't good." His head snapped up like a switch was flipped and he looked around nervously for a minute. "Excuse me a moment."

Marlene and I exchanged a look. When he came in he was holding a bottle of glowing green liquid. "These are only supposed to be used in major emergencies, but since I would hate to see anything happen to my favorite barmaid and her baby you can keep this." He handed over the bottle and I examined it, it looked familiar.

My eyes widened with recognition. "Is this…?"

He nodded. "X-potion, it's very rare. Luckily some old man had some lying in his basement and he donated them to the hospital. You did not get this from me."

I remember when we were chasing Sephiroth two years ago we came across a few of these. They really saved us when we were in a pinch.

I nodded quickly. "Thank you so much. Is there anyway I could repay you?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it, no need to repay me. It won't cure your stigma but it will make you feel better than you do now."

I opened the bottle and took a sip. I felt the liquid go smoothly down my throat. I immediately felt a little better, I took another larger sip and I could feel my muscles working again. When the bottle was half full I closed the lid, I'll save the rest for Denzel, and he'll need it more than I do in a little while.

I stood up with no difficulty. "Thank you so much." I said again. I flexed my muscles, feeling them come back to life.

The doctor nodded and smiled, "Don't mention it. But you better leave before someone else notices that the potion is gone."

I nodded and walked out with Marlene. But then I bumped into someone.

"Oh. Excuse—"I looked up and saw a familiar red. My eyes narrowed.

"Tifa! Long time no see!" he beamed at me.

"What are you doing here, Reno?" I said through grit teeth. The last time I saw him he was still trying to get in my pants.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm just getting stuff for the boss." He held up his hands in innocence.

Then Eli came out of the room I was just in. ", you didn't take those pregnancy packets. And you might want to make an appointment with the secretary for your first official ultra sound. They'll give you a picture and everything this time." He handed me the packets and he seemed to notice Reno because he smiled and nodded at him then he walked away.

Reno's eyebrows were unbelievably high. "You're pregnant!" his expression was shocked. "But you're not married right? Whose kid is it?" when I didn't answer he looked down at Marlene. "Hey, kid, whose Tifa's baby daddy?"

"It's Cloud." Marlene said like it's obvious.

"Spike? I didn't know he had it him!" he started laughing and I almost punched him.

"You can't say a word." I said threateningly. If Cloud found out it would be a disaster.

"Me? Say a word? Nah, I think you have me mixed up with Rude." I almost laughed but then I remembered the seriousness in the situation.

"Reno, I'm serous. If you say anything I will be forced to beat the crap out of you."

"Okay, okay. I won't say anything." Why don't I still believe him? "Well I have to be back by five and its four thirty so I better run. Tifa, I guess I'll see you soon." he gave me a wink then turned around to leave.

Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? And what did he mean by 'I guess I'll see you soon'?

* * * * *

"Tifa? What are we doing here?" Marlene asked as the cab pulled up to the church.

"I need to ask someone something." I said as I opened the side door and slid out, Marlene followed after me.

Marlene cocked her head. "Who?" We walked up to the huge front doors.

"An old friend." I answered as I opened the large door. Marlene went running ahead of me and went straight for the flowers.

I walked down the isle slowly, looking around, making sure there were no monsters. I noticed that the church looks a lot like it did the last time I was here with Cloud. I remember the anger he radiated that day, it scared me because that wasn't even his full anger expressed. It makes me wonder what he's truly capable of.

I now feel better than I have in weeks, I can now feel my arm with the stigma on it. It felt liberating, and it felt like I could do anything. But I knew I couldn't, the stigma is still there and I won't go away, no matter how much I try. I could focus on now, and I could focus on how good I feel. If I ever won the lottery I would give half of my winnings to Eli.

I looked at Marlene and saw her sitting in font of something. I walked next to her and saw a bed roll and trunk, it read 'CLOUD'. So this is where Cloud is hiding.

"Why is Clouds stuff here?" she looked up at me.

I sighed. "Cloud left us, sweetie" I said gently.

She looked down a minute, looking confused. "Why would he leave? Why would he leave you while you're pregnant?"

"Cloud doesn't know about the baby."

She looked up at me again "But…Why?"

"Let's not worry about that now." I didn't want to tell her the baby would die along with me. I suddenly didn't want to be here anymore. I want to go home. "Let's get out of here, Marlene."

She suddenly stood up and ran about five feet away. "We can't! We need to wait for Cloud!"

I walked towards her "I know, I miss him too." I stopped in front of her and bent at eye level. "Say he comes back."

"Then we can go home."

I smiled, "not until he… gets a lecture."

She grinned. "Uh-huh!"

* * * *

I watched as Marlene was tending the flowers, straightening the steams, pulling at the weeds. I looked up at the sky, feeling Aerith's presence.

'Please,' I thought as a message to her, 'let me have the baby, after that you can take my life, just save my baby. For Cloud.'

I heard a motorcycle approach, but it wasn't the sound of Clouds engine. It was…someone else. But who would it be?

I turned to Marlene quickly. "Marlene, hide in that back room." I pointed to the entrance to the back room

She looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Marlene, do as I say, and whatever you do, do not come out."

She stood up, sensing the fear in my voice. She ran where I pointed just as the large doors opened. A man with short silver hair and all black clothing came in. he walked down the isle and as he got closer he extended his hand.

"Wanna play?" I back up "I guess that's a no." he looks around. "Where's mother?" The man looks at the flowers and a scowl appears on his face. "Gross" he grumbles. Then he looks back at me. "Hey, where's Mother?"

"There's no one here!" I give him a look that says get out of here, but he doesn't take the hint.

He steps closer. "Fine. Play with me."

I took the gloves that were attached to my belt and slid them on my hands. I take a fighting stance.

He laughs a little. I guess he doesn't know I'm a black belt in martial arts. "This'll be fun."

I take a deep breath as a small prayer for me not to have an attack and lunge. He looks surprised at my speed. I smirk, they always look surprised. I throw another punch and keep it going until he catches one of them and sends me flying about ten feet but I land on my feet.

I rub my jaw. He gives me a challenging look and I can feel the static going through my fingers. I run at him and try to kick his legs but he jumps over me and on the flowers. I surprise him again by punching him into the wall. I jump on the wall and on the beam and kick him in the face, sending him backwards. He back flips to gain control and I run at him again and double kick him in the face while he's still recovering I kick him again. I lunge at him but he catches me, we end up having a push fight for a second and he gets control. He kicks me backwards and tries to punch me but I duck at the last second and he punches the wall, temporarily stuck. I swat his arm away and I kick him, dragging him to the middle of the church. I kick down and jump away. But he catches my ankle.

He spins me in circles and throws me towards the wall, but I land on the wall, and flower petals fly everywhere. I look up at him and see that same challenging look. I lunge at him and grab his leather shirt and drag him backwards.

I noticed that the spikes on the weapon on his arm rip off my bandage, revealing my stigma. He was hitting the floor and I release his and he goes flying in the air. I jump up and grab him again and throw him to the floor, he lands on the benches.

I land perfectly. Feeling smug I watch as he struggles to get up. Then a tune fills the air, and it sounds oddly familiar. He throws away the bench that was trapping him and he answers his phone.

"She's not here." He looks up then down again. "I'm not crying!" He looks at me. "No, I got it. I'll bring the girl." He hung up and put away his phone. He walks towards me and notices my stigma. He smirks.

Another challenge? "Where were we?" He adjusts his weapon and kicks a bench towards me.

I block it with a fling of my arms and pieces of the bench go flying. Then the next few seconds seem to go in slow motion. He comes close and grabs my arm, causing me to have a little attack. Shit, why must I have an attack when some one grabs my arm? His smirk is easily visible now that he knows that he has the upper hand. The pain is starting to strangle me and soon after I feel myself pass out.

* * * * *

'_Cloud's POV'_

Today was probably one of the worst days of my life. It felt so damned long. I just wanted to go to bed and forget about everything.

The worst part of my day was that I could fell Sephiroth in my head. He's been there ever since meteors destruction, but it was just a small presence and I could just ignore him. But ever since Tifa got Geostigma I've been hearing him. It's mostly just threats that I would kill everyone that I love. I started to get nervous when I felt Sephiroth trying to take control of my limbs and almost succeeding. But if he actually does take control over me, I know that he'll hurt them, especially Tifa. That's part of the reason why I left. I won't let Tifa die by my own hand.

Sephiroth hasn't been able to take control over me since I gave him the Black Materia two years ago. I'm terrified that it means that he will be revived soon, and I will be the one to revive him. After all, I'm just a puppet. Or so he says. Everybody kept saying it wasn't my fault that he came back, but I know it was. If I hadn't of given Sephiroth the Black Materia, then the world wouldn't be in the state it was now.

I walked down the isle of the church and saw it a huge mess, the benches looked like they went through hell and back. A section of the flowers were destroyed and there were flower petals scattered all around. What the hell happened? Earlier when I came to drop off my stuff everything seemed to be normal, the flowers were in order, the benches weren't destroyed. The only explanation was that Aerith must be pissed at me and was punishing me.

"Cloud!" I hear behind me. I turn around and saw Marlene running towards me. What the hell?

"Marlene?" she collides with my chest and I could feel her sobbing.

"Cloud, its Tifa!" she cries against my chest.

What?! What about Tifa?! Did she…? God, I don't even want to think about it. "Marlene, what happened to Tifa?" I ask calmly. Someone needs to be sane in a situation like this.

Of course on the inside I was a huge mess. Marlene is here for some unknown reason trying to tell me something, something about Tifa. And it was obviously something bad since Marlene was practically inconsolable. How did she get here in the first place? I don't see Barret, I don't see anyone.

"This man with silver hair came and took her!" she wailed.

What?

* * *

_Ooh I bet you can all guess what I'm doing. Write your theories in a review, I would love to hear it :) I hope you guys understand a little bit of Clouds reasoning for leaving, I tried to make it sound normal and not too defensive. :D_

_Review and tell me what you think :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N) So sorry for the wait!! I wanted to post this up sooner but a lot of things came in the way of that. It took me so long to write and edit this because it took me forever to try to word it correctly. And I tried not to write too much detail in the fighting scene because I'm not very good at writing action. And hopefully not too many of you are still mad at Cloud at the end of this chapter. _

_There's a bit more foul language to this chapter, so please don't be surprised._

_Thank you very much to: _**Writer Chica****, ****meitanteikid****, ****mom calling****, ****Misakiii-Chocolate-Chan****, ****PEANUT v1.2****, ****yoricktheskull****, **_and _**PeAcELoVeR 12 **_for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is my ideas

* * *

_

_**This Changes Everything **_**– Chapter 8**

'_Clouds POV'_

I swear Kadaj was made just to make my life more difficult. I already had Sephiroth, Shinra and the Turks. Why can't they just leave me alone? Why must people constantly shove their way into my life when they are not wanted? And they are always after my friends. Never me. I just want to scream to them 'stop going after them! I'm right here!'

Now because of those unwanted people coming into my life Tifa is missing.

When I first figured out that Tifa got taken I acted sane for Marlene's sake, but on the inside I was about to stab something. I nearly lost it. I took me all of my control just to not go on a rampage and find them so I could shove my swords down their throats. Now I have to save her, no matter what.

**You can't save her.**

I tried to ignore him**. **Sephiroth is still trying to shove his way into my life. And he's trying to do so much more. Like control me. I'm afraid of the results if that happens.

**It's your fault she was taken. You could have done something. Now she could be dead.**

Shut up! Shut up!

I tried really hard not to think of the possibility that she could have died. Sephiroth is just trying to get through to me like he did two years ago.

**Don't act like you're upset. After all, you are just a puppet.**

That's not true. I have feelings and emotions, just like a normal human does.

**Does a normal human hear someone in their head?**

*** * * * ***

I pulled in front of the bar about a half an hour after we left the church. I kept hoping that Tifa escaped from that crazy guy, but I knew that in her condition that it would be impossible. I stepped off of my bike first then helped her get off. When we entered the bar Marlene ran up the steps yelling "Papa! Papa!"

I almost turned out to leave but then I heard a loud gruff voice bark out:

"_Strife!"_

I'm in big trouble.

When I turned around to leave I found the door locked. Why do I always lock a door when I enter? The sound of Barret running down the steps made me turn around quickly. When I saw him he had an expression of pure rage on his face. I took a step back. Barret could beat the shit out of me since I forgot my swords in Fenrir. He came up close to me and grabbed me by my collar.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He barks at me.

I stand my ground because I don't want to seem like some coward and cringe. I was about to say 'I'm Cloud Strife' but it would probably be more likely that I would get my ass kicked. Instead I don't speak.

"You know you left Tifa heart broken? You didn't solve any damn problems, you made them worse!"

My eyes narrowed. "How do you know?" I finally asked.

He's seems taken aback by my question, then he recovers quickly. "You leave and break the heart of a dyin' woman and you call that solvin' problems." He shoved me away. "You sicken me."

I looked down at the floor. I sicken _myself_. I know what I did, I know I have my reasons, and yet my decision to leave still sickens me. I wish I was stronger, I wish I could find the cure to Geostigma, maybe if those came true I would be able to forgive myself.

Then all of a sudden Marlene came running down the steps, tears running down her face. "Papa! Cloud! Denzel's gone!"

* * * * *

I searched all around edge but I didn't see Denzel anywhere. It's really weird. Both Denzel and are Tifa gone. It made me think that soon I would really have to live like this. Soon they would both be gone permanently and I wouldn't be able to look for them anymore.

In the back of my head Sephiroth was telling me that Tifa was already dead and that I should just give up. No, I will never give myself up to him. Then he kept saying that it was inevitable, that he would soon completely take over. The scary thing was that I couldn't do anything to stop him from talking; I just had to sit there and listen.

I had to sink to a really low level about an hour ago. I asked Shinra for help. I needed all the help I could get. I knew that I would have to owe him after this. I remember the last part of the conversation with a sneer.

"_Of course, I'll send Reno and Rude on it right away." Shinra had said with his normal calm voice._

"…"

"_Are you still there, Cloud?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Do you have anything else to say to me?"_

"… _Thanks for helping"_

"_Of course." I could hear the smile on his face. "Now you'll probably want to stop Kadaj's gang, am I right?"  
_

"…_Yeah"_

"_It's funny. You wouldn't help me a few hours ago and now you can't wait to get your hands on them."_

_I hung up. I didn't want to give him any more satisfaction of knowing he was right. _

As I got home I saw the Turks sitting at the bar, drinking.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked once I came in. Both Reno and Rude turned around and stood up.

"Hey, Spike." Reno said nonchalantly.

"Did you find him?" I asked. If they're here drinking booze then they must know something.

"No. Only a witness. Kadaj's gang took him." Reno said.

I am now convinced that he's doing all of this to piss me off. What other motive would he have? First his psychopathic colleague or brother or whatever he is takes Tifa and now he takes Denzel.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They're at their base." Rude said, with his same stoic expression. "The Forgotten City."

I look down. Contemplating whether or not if I should go. I don't like going to the Forgotten City, that's where Aerith died and every time I go there it feels like it did the last time. I feel the guilt, the hatred, and the rage coursing through me.

"So we went to that church in the slums today, and we saw your stuff there." Reno said all buddy-buddy like. "Do you live there or something now?"

"Yeah. What of it?" I asked irritated.

Reno just shrugged. "If I was you and I was getting some from Tifa I wouldn't leave even if my mother moved in."

Rude's head snapped to look at Reno, a slightly shocked look on his face. I know that Rude has or had a crush on Tifa; we figured it out while we were chasing Sephiroth. I remember something like anger coursing through me when I heard him admit his crush. I now know that it was jealousy.

My eyes narrowed. How would he know about me and Tifa? Tifa I and are the only ones who knows. Barret may know but I'm not sure about that. "How do you know about that?"

Reno just shrugged again. "I ran into her today."

"And she told you?" I basically growled out. I ignored the fact that she should have been in bed resting.

"Nope, figured it out all on my own."

For some reason that made me think that he slept with her. How else would he have known? Images of a bare Tifa wrapped in Renos arms were flashing through my head. I could feel my thoughts traveling in circles and the anger flowing through me.

I charged towards him and grabbed his collar. "What the fuck does that mean?" I was in a state of pure rage. The thought of Tifa sleeping with anyone besides me was like being shot with anger.

Reno lifted up his hands up in innocence. "Whoa, calm down, man. It's not what you think."

I shoved him away and turned to walk away. "What is it then?"

He was silent for a few seconds. But that was too long for me. With a loud sigh I started towards the door.

"How you could leave a pregnant woman is beyond me." Reno said softly.

I froze. Tifa is pregnant?

* * * * *

It took me a half a day to get there. I was fueled by adrenaline alone. When was the last time I slept? Was it a little more than twenty-four hours ago? The last time I slept it was 4 in the morning and it was right after I left Tifa when I got to the church. And I only slept about three hours then.

Now I'd say its somewhere near five in the morning. It was still dark out and I'm sure the sun won't come out for another hour or two. All I need to do is find Kadaj's base. Then I will find Tifa and Denzel.

The thought of being near Tifa again made my stomach all jumbled up. I was excited to see her, but I don't think she'll be too happy to see me. I hope she knows that I love her. I know I wrote it in the note but it might have crossed Tifa's mind that I didn't love her.

Even though I just found out about her pregnancy, I still love her. And I love my child she's carrying. I know this baby is mine, Tifa doesn't sleep around and I know I was her first because of the way she reacted to it.

I shouldn't have left her. It's as simple as that. Leaving her was the worst mistake I've ever done in my whole life. I pray that she takes me back. I fear that she might not because I've hurt her too much. I should have suspected the pregnancy sooner. She's been throwing up and she told Marlene not to tell me and she's been very emotional.

Passing through this route made a sudden burst of sadness come. This is where Aerith died. She gave her life to save the planet and the planet couldn't spare her life? Why? Why must everyone I know and love die right in front of me? What did I ever do to deserve this?! Now I will see Denzel, Tifa and our baby die in only a short while.

Then I could feel my bike disappear from underneath me and I struggled to regain my balance. I looked around me and saw nothing but white. It was completely white everywhere I looked.

I stood up straight and I could feel a presence behind me. I have two guesses on who it could be.

"You came." A voice like bells broke the silence. I look a little to my left and try to hear more of her soothing voice. "Even through you're about to break." She placed her hand on my arm. "That's a good sign."

I just stood there and tried to relish her touch. It was no way in compared to Tifa's touch.

"So, why did you come?"

It took me a few seconds to answer her. "I think… I want to be forgiven." I nodded a little. "Mm. More than anything."

"By who?" I was a little shocked by her response. I turned around to look at her but I found myself on my bike back in the Forgotten City.

I looked back forward slowly by my eyes immediately widened with what I saw. A gun shot came toward me and I managed to dodge it at the last second. Up ahead I saw those three guys from earlier. I assumed the one in the middle was Kadaj.

I opened my compartments with all the parts of the First Tsurugi and Kadaj started walking forward lifting his hand above his head and waving it towards me. Then all these kids jumped in front of the trio and blocked them off from me. My bike was speeding towards them I realized. But another thing that stood out was that Denzel was in the front line the closest to me. And a figure was pulling at his arm, trying to get him to move.

It was Tifa!

* * * * *

'_Tifa's POV' _

I watched in horror as I saw all the children jump in front of the three lunatics I've been stuck with for almost the whole day. I ran over to Denzel, who was in the front closest to Cloud's speeding bike. I tried to grab his arm and drag him away but it was like his feet were super glued to the ground. As Clouds headlight came closer the light became more blinding. I brought my hand up to block the light and I saw Cloud's bike fall to the ground and slide about twenty feet away. I looked to make sure none of the children were hurt. With relief I saw that all the kids jumped away at the last second.

I looked over to see that Cloud was on the ground, struggling to get up. I was tempted to run over to him and help but then I realized any move I made could jeopardize Cloud's life.

The leader of the three men walked up to Cloud. "I'm glad you could make it."

Cloud struggled to get up more. "I only came for-"

He was cut off by the leader yelling. "See this man? He's our big brother. But alas… in our happy flock." He pointed his blade at Cloud. I cringed a little. "He's what you call a black sheep." He turned around and walked a few paces away.

My eyes wide I find myself screaming out. "Cloud!"

Then Cloud stood up and tried to surprise him but missed.

I turned my attention back to Denzel. "Denzel, please, we have to go!" I tugged at his arm again but he didn't move. He wasn't even looking at me.

But then he looked up slowly then I saw all the kids jump away, one by one. When I looked back at Denzel I saw his body disappear in a flash. I looked around in panic. Where did he go?

I looked back over to Cloud fighting and I saw a huge dirt wave coming at him. He used one of his limit breaks and the dirt fell back to the ground.

I hated to do it, but I left. I didn't have it in me to fight again. I don't know how I made it out of the last one. The last thing I remember was the psychotic one with the weapon equipped on his arm grabbed my arm with the stigma on it and I passed out.

I was sure that I wouldn't wake up again. But when I woke up I found myself here, the three men weren't facing me. When I got up I felt no pain. What did they do to me? I saw they were leaning over a crate of some sort. I backed away slowly but as I was about to get away from I heard a loud boom noise then a tree that was a few feet away fell to the ground in front of me.

The three men started to walk towards me and I started to back away again.

"What do we do with her?" the one that took me asked.

The man in the middle just smirked a little. "Nothing. Brother will be here soon enough." Brother?

I felt myself pass out again.

I came to a little while later and I saw that one man was missing. The man with the longest hair was gone I noted. I got up abruptly. The remaining two just glanced my way but then they went back to their conversation that I had no interest in.

"Who are you?" I demanded to know, interrupting their conversation.

The youngest looked my way and smirked. "I don't think you need to know that quite yet."

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"You're the bait, of course."

The weirdest thing was that they didn't treat me like a prisoner. They talked to me, and they actually fed me. And they still didn't tell me their names.

A little while later the third one came back with what seemed like a hundred kids. All of them had the stigma like me. Then I saw someone I recognized immediately. "Denzel!" I screamed but the man with the shortest hair grabbed the back of my head and tugged causing me to howl out in pain.

I looked at Denzel again and I saw him scowling at the man behind me. Then the youngest of the three men started preaching to the kids. I was to busy watching Denzel to listen. Then he urged the kids to walk in the water and drink it. The one thing that bothered me was that when the man walked in the water the liquid turned black and cloudy around him.

I tried calling out to Denzel as he walked in the water but it seemed like he wasn't listening. I tried calling out to him again but it was too late. He drank the water and I saw his eyes go wide in one second then go dull in the next.

I tried running to him but the man behind me still had a grip on the back of my head. It was only about ten minutes later that Cloud came.

I feel like a coward right now. I shouldn't have left him to fight them. He could get killed. I skid to a stop. How long have I been running? It felt like a long time. I looked behind me and tried to remember which way I came from. It's no use, if I was to go back now the fight would be over and then I would be back in their hands.

No way was I going back. Cloud will be fine I kept telling myself. He's fought and won many battles. He wouldn't lose to them.

Walking over to a nearby tree I sat down against it and I let my mind wander. For about the millionth time today I wondered about my baby. I remember Eli telling me that excess movement wasn't good. What if I killed it? I could feel tears slide down my cheeks. I don't think I would be able to get past something like that.

I brought a hand up to my mouth, trying to stifle a sob. For some reason I feared the worst. It's funny how a creature that wasn't even developed would become the center of my world. I loved this baby more than anything, even more than myself.

A red blob in the sky took a hold of my attention. Vincent! I stood up and started to run towards the blob a lost track of it for about five minutes but as soon as I thought it would be hopeless to find him I heard voices. I froze quickly and listened closely.

It was Cloud! Vincent was with Cloud! He's okay! I ran out of the bushed and saw that Cloud was standing up and facing me, he had a look of defensiveness then it turned into surprise as I collided with his chest.

"Cloud." I sobbed against his chest. Today has been hell, and I need is Cloud to comfort me. He's the only one that can.

"Tifa." His voice showed relief. His arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand rubbed the back of my head.

I pulled back a little. "Is Denzel okay? Where's Marlene?" I was in full out panic mode.

"Marlene is alright, I took her back to the bar." He said, trying to calm me.

"I want to see her." I said. I won't be sane until I make sure she's okay.

Cloud looked at me then at Vincent. "Vincent, could you take Tifa to Marlene, I'm gunna go see Shinra and get a few answers. "

Vincent shook his head. "I can't do that."

"But I—"

For some reason that made me think of all the times he ran away. It really made me mad, how is he able to do it again and again. I found my self yanking myself from him.

"Stop running!" I shouted at Cloud.

He looked at me with a look of shock.

"Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen. That scares you, doesn't it?" he looked down at the ground, looking like a dog getting a scolding. "But you need to think about now. Really take it in." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Look at you!" I nearly shouted, he snapped his head back up. "You think you've got it so damn hard. Well you hate being alone, so let people in!"

I finally had enough. I could feel the tears overflow then I snapped my whole body around and ran behind Vincent. My back to both of them.

"Tifa please," Cloud said desperately, "give me some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not a simple as just fighting it."

Why does everything have to be a fight? Why can't we just live our lives peacefully and not have to worry about stigmas and fighting? Because I'm getting sick and tired of it.

"Cloud." Vincent spoke. "You sure this is about fighting?"

Cloud was silent for what seemed like forever then he finally spoke. "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"I've never tried." Vincent said.

"You mean…" Cloud mumbled. "Never tried…"

He was silent again. Then it seemed as if a switch was flicked and Cloud finally spoke up. "Tifa, lets go."

"I don't think so." I said stubbornly.

"Tifa." He sighed out. He was probably getting impatient with me.

"_You_ left _me_ remember?" I was trying hard not to think about it but I was still being filled with rage. "You left me to die. Do you know how that made me feel?"

He was silent. Thinking.

"I had to fight that silver haired guy. Where were you? What have you been doing?"

Then I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. Clouds head was at the side of my neck, and I could feel his breathing come in shallowly.

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm so sorry. I wanted to stay with you but I was scared. I was so scared that I would see you die." I was frozen because I could feel Cloud crying. This strong man was crying for me. "That would be the worst form of torture."

I looked around to see that Vincent left. He probably was uncomfortable with our little argument.

"I thought I already saw it once." Cloud continued. "It was by far the worst moment of my life. I couldn't stand to see it again." His arms around me tightened.

"Cloud…" I said softly. I found myself wanting to comfort him, seeing him like this doesn't make me feel good about myself. I don't want to see him more tortured then he already is.

I turned around in his arms and rested my head on his shoulder.

"And… I know… about the baby." He said softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I froze. How did he find out? The only ones who knew about it were Marlene and Reno. I think their both equally good at keeping secrets. This means that they aren't very good at keeping secrets.

"I didn't want to upset you more. I know how hard you wanted to find a cure but you know as well as I do that there is none. Which means both me and the baby will die."

"Don't say that," he sounded stern, "I will find a way to beat this."

I didn't want to argue with him. Maybe it was because I actually believed that he could find a way. He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "Okay?"

I nodded. Then we just stood there staring at each other. It felt like we were apart for more than a day. It seems like it was a week. I was making up for that time now. Basically everything about him was what it usually is, Odd blond spikes that stood out in every direction, dark clothing and his striking glowing blue eyes. Except I could see the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep.

A small smile appeared at the corners of his lips. "Are you ready to go now?"

I nodded again. We pulled away from each other and he took my hand, leading me back into where I came from.

* * *

_In the next chapter some things will be cleared up so try not to flame me too bad :) _

_Don't forget to review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_(A.N)Wow, I haven't posted a new chapter in 6 months… yes I am very lazy. But school just got out so I should have more time for writing. And I was looking through the Cloud and Tifa fanfics and I noticed that someone else posted a story about Tifa catching geostigma… Rival! No, I'm just kidding. Sorry it's so short. REVIEW PLEASE! :D _

_Thanks to: _**PEANUT v1.2**_,_**fragmentsofmemories16**_,_**Chibi Emo-Chan**_,_**celticskyedancer**_,_**GKMSWolves**_, _**mom calling**_ for reviewing, it means a lot to me :D_

_Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me, sadly

* * *

_

_**This Changes Everything**_**-****Chapter 9**

'_Tifa's POV'_

I insisted that we stopped in Bone Village so we could rest a little. But before that we went to the local clinic to see if my- if _our _baby was okay. We learned with much relief that it was okay.

Even the doctor said it was a miracle for this baby to be alive after what I told him what we went through. After he said that Cloud became very quiet. We walked back to the inn hand in hand. Once we checked in and was in our room Cloud stripped down to his boxers, which earned a blush by me. But he still didn't say anything.

"Cloud, is something wrong?" I finally asked. I watched as he slid the covers off one side of the bed.

"No." he said getting on the bed and covering himself with the blankets.

"Cloud, I know something's up." I crawled over to him and ran my fingers through his hair he turned his head and peeked at me with one eye.

"It's my fault." He finally said slowly.

"What's your fault?" I asked my brows furrowing.

"The reason the baby wasn't hurt… It must have some Jenova cells in it." He sat up quickly, looking down. "Our baby is going to be born a monster. And it's because of me."

I don't know what happened to me when he said that. I think something snapped and I found myself bring a hand up and slapping him. Hard. He looked at me completely surprised, a red mark already forming on his pale cheek. Even thought I felt guilty about hitting him, it felt good to let my anger out after all that he put me through. I shook out my stinging hand and he brought his hand up to his cheek.

"Cloud!" I gasped out. "Our baby will never be a monster, no matter what type of cells it has."

He just looked at me with large sparkling eyes.

"If anything, we're blessed. The things I've done the baby should be dead, and yet its not." I placed my hands on my hips and looked down at him like I was scolding a child. "And you have Jenova cells too. Does that make you a monster?"

His expression changed from shock to endearing. Cloud dropped his hand and he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on his lap. He buried his face on my neck and I couldn't help but to wrap my arms around his torso. "Thank you, Tifa."

"For what?" I asked.

"For not giving up on me. For giving me another chance. I promise I won't run away this time."

I pulled away from him to see the bags under his eyes defining. I crawled off of him. "I guess we should rest up all we can. We should get back to Edge as soon as possible."

Cloud just nodded and lied back down. But then he grabbed my waist and brought me to his chest.

I gasped out and looked up at him. "Cloud…?"

"I want you close by me. I couldn't bare you out of my touch anymore." He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"Okay, Cloud." I whispered and snuggled into him more.

When I opened my eyes in the morning I found that I was alone. The events of the past few days came flooding back through my mind. I shot up to see Cloud no where. That bastard better not have left me again, or I will seriously bring him with me to the afterlife.

I felt something drip on my lap and I brought a hand up to my face. I was startled to feel that I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried to stop it, but it was almost impossible and I could feel my throat closing up.

"Cloud!" I call into the empty room and I hear something smack in the bathroom.

The bathroom door swung open and Cloud appeared in the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His spikes were dripping wet and beads of water were traveling down his neck and past his chest. He must have heard the distress in my voice or I doubt he would've swung the door open so fast.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"I thought you left again," my voice came out softly from relief. Maybe something else too. And I did not succeed in the stop of flowing stream of tears.

Cloud's face softened and he walked over to the bed to sit next to me. He grabbed my hands with some hesitance, and shyly met my gaze. I know that there's nothing wrong with his movements because I know that he's always like that.

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, or for you to even be in the same room as me, but…" He paused a second as if to gather his thoughts. "…I'm glad that you're here, with me." He added with a blush. I nearly bowled him over when I hugged him. I ignored the fact that he was only wearing a towel and he was starting to get me wet too. I looked up at Cloud's face and saw a red mark on his forehead. I guess I didn't see it before…

"What happened to your forehead?" I asked and his cheeks flushed more than they already were.

"I slipped and hit my head on the sink when you called to me." Cloud said and avoided my gaze. I brought a hand up to my mouth to stifle my giggles, but they just burst out.

We got back to Edge right before sundown, and both of us noticed a crowd formed around the statue of Meteor in the center of the city. As we passed we saw two of the three men that kidnapped me. Cloud drove faster back to the bar.

When we were in front of Seventh Heaven, Cloud made sure I was on the stairs to the bar safely before he sat back down on his bike.

"You're going to see what's going on." I made sure that it wasn't a question.

He nodded, looking at me slowly.

"Take me with you."

He shook his head. "Please, don't do anything more. I have to know you're safe." He said desperately.

When I didn't say anything he sighed and started his bike.

It hit me then that it could be the last time I see him, Cloud was obviously going to fight them, and who knew what would happen after that. If there was anything that I learned the last seven years was not to take anything for granted.

"Cloud, wait!" I shouted over the engine.

He looked at me, a curious expression on his face. I walked over to him quickly and wrapped my arms around him. I relished the warmth that came off of him, and I took in his smell for the millionth time that day.

"Please come back to me." I whispered. I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to him. I felt him nod against my neck.

I brought my head to look at him directly, his glowing blue eyes were wide. I leaned in to kiss his lips softly, and then leaned back again. Cloud brought his hand to my cheek and leaned in to kiss me passionately.

After about a minute he pulled back, both of us were panting. I backed up so I was on the side walk. "I love you."

He smiled shyly. "I love you, too."

Then he drove away.

* * *

_I haven't posted a chapter that short since the first chapter. I hope none of you are too bored with me yet, since there will only be a few chapters left. _

_And check out my not so new story On The Edge, in my opinion it will be better than this story._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


End file.
